Babilónia
by Aries sin
Summary: [U.A.Yaoi] Um informador, um contabilista, dois policiais, um advogado e os restantes cooperadores. A droga chega à mão de um grupo mafioso que decidiu tomar posse das ruas nocturnas da cidade.
1. Chapter 1

**Génesis**

Babilónia…

_Si vis pacem para bellum_

Quem entrasse naquele café nunca desconfiaria do que se passava por detrás da fachada de rés do chão simples, ornamentada por uma única porta de madeira e algumas janelas, semi escondidas por pesadas cortinas vermelhas. Não era um lugar que chamasse a atenção de todos, nem passava completamente despercebido aos olhos dos mais observadores. Pessoas iam e vinham pela estreita praça gótica, correrias loucas sem tempo, outras ignorando simplesmente o pequeno painel onde se desenhava caprichosamente o nome _Rosal. _

Sentado no banco de madeira meio desfeito no centro da pequena praça, um homem de longos cabelos azuis acabava calmamente o seu cigarro, deixando cair as beatas no chão despreocupadamente, esperando o tempo passar. Fixava os olhos azuis penetrantes no nome do pequeno café, um sorriso aflorando nos seus lábios. Era ali.

Levantou-se lentamente jogando o cigarro no chão, pisando-o. Escondeu as mãos nos bolsos do casaco escuro, avançando a passos vagarosos até à porta de madeira. Clareando a voz, abriu-a, entrando no local.

Ouviu um pequeno sino preso na porta tocar ao abri-la. O calor abafado do interior era muito bem vindo depois de vinte minutos esperando na rua ao frio de inverno. Apesar do constante odor a tabaco e a pouca claridade que entrava, o café era acolhedor. Claro, para quem sabia apreciar.

O recinto não era grande. Apenas algumas poucas mesas dispostas um tanto perto umas das outras e o balcão do lado direito onde a maioria das pessoas se decidia a beber o café. Pessoas alheias ao verdadeiro objectivo do _Rosal_. Passantes que na sua simplicidade do dia a dia, sem nenhuma quebra de rotina, iam-se mantendo afastados do que realmente acontecia no café.

Kanon sabia. Era dos poucos que mantinha o verdadeiro paradeiro daquele lugar em segredo. Ele mesmo detinha um papel activo nesses esquemas ocultos, tráficos, armas, drogas, dos quais eram extraídos diariamente milhões em _cash._ Milhões esses que eram devidamente distribuídos por todos: um bom pedaço de notas verdinhas diariamente para cada um.

Foi por essa razão que, ao entrar no _Rosal_, Kanon sentiu imediatamente todos os olhares dos presentes. Se fosse outra pessoa sentir-se-ia no lugar errado. Um tanto amedrontado, ameaçado por toda aquela atenção. Levantou as mãos num gesto de entrega, um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios.

- Kanon…

- Boa tarde – respondeu aos presentes, avançando até ao balcão - Oh Francês, um _dry martini_ !

O Francês, dono do _Rosal_, encontrava-se detrás do balcão como sempre. Os longos cabelos ruivos, presos num rabo de cavalo baixo e desleixado caindo sobre a camisa preta. Sempre preta, escura, contrastando com o vermelho fogo do cabelo. Perfeito. Sem dar sinal de atenção, as mãos finas continuavam a limpar os copos acabados de lavar. Por derradeiros cinco minutos desviou a atenção do que estava fazendo, preparando a bebida sem dizer uma palavra.

Kanon sorria enquanto o observava verter o _martini_ no copo largo, sempre mantendo o mesmo olhar matreiro fixo nele.

Sentado numa mesa, balançando a cadeira, o detentor dos magníficos olhos azuis claros estava mais que atento à cena. Expelindo com uma calma assustadora o fumo do cigarro por entre os lábios, jogando as cinzas de tempos a tempos no cinzeiro sobre a mesa, fixava cada sorriso, cada gesto que pudesse parecer deslocado para com o seu ruivo. Kanon podia ter tendências suicidas. Era conhecido de todos que gostava de levar tudo ao extremo. Acompanhou milimétricamente a mão do gémeo tactear na mesa enquanto esperava. A sua aproximação lenta… bem lenta quando pegou no copo cheio, deslizando por breves segundos e roçando nos dedos pálidos do ruivo.

O silencio da sala foi quebrado pelo pequeno ruído de um gatilho sendo activado.

Kanon afastou-se prontamente de um francês impassível, levando o copo consigo. Sentou-se no banco alto perto do balcão, mantendo as costas apoiadas nele, fixando agora o loiro do outro lado da sala com o mesmo sorriso matreiro e o olhar desafiador. O loiro que o fixava com uma expressão não muito agradável, o fumo sendo soprado aos poucos através dos lábios finos, a pequena arma de calibre 9 mm escondida sob a mesa de madeira pronta para ser disparada.

Isso, num lugar comum, poderia ser perigoso. Com pessoas comuns, poderia trazer problemas. Mas o _Rosal_ não era um lugar comum.

- Precisa aprender a não mexer no que não lhe pertence, Kanon.

O gémeo riu.

- Por acaso tem o seu nome escrito algures?

- Acredite que continuando assim, não tarda o seu ficará gravado numa bela lápide em mármore.

Milo, o grego, o escorpião entre outros apelidos que lhe davam no meio. Sempre tão possessivo, ciumento e exagerado. Lançando o veneno onde e quando queria.

- Vamos crianças, não queremos sangue aqui – a voz calma do espanhol cortou os ânimos - …por enquanto. _Francês_! Mais uma rodada para todos. Creio que vamos precisar…

Com uma demora propositada, Kanon levantou-se do banco, abrindo caminho por entre as mesas até chegar ao seu destino: a mesa do escorpião.

Milo não retirou os olhos dele um segundo que fosse, até este acabar o seu caminho na cadeira à sua frente.

- Falta o _Afrodite_.

Milo assentiu, ao terminar o cigarro. Levou o que restava dele ao cinzeiro, esmagando-o calmamente com o indicador, sempre sustentando o olhar de Kanon.

- Ele não demora. – respondeu colocando o revolver sobre a mesa, ao alcance rápido no caso de necessidade – Ele nunca demora.

_Afrodite_ nunca demorava. Era rápido, certeiro, _clean_. Detestava chacinas de brutamontes que geralmente esburacavam as vítimas até se tornarem irreconhecíveis: verdadeiros rios de sangue escorrendo pelas ruas escuras. Nunca. _Afrodite_ amava a morte em toda a sua simplicidade. Silenciosa, incolor, apenas um tiro certeiro no lugar apropriado. Algo que era completamente erradicado nos dias actuais pelos barulhentos filmes americanos em que os heróis disparavam dez vezes as balas existentes das armas. Ridículo.

As duas íris normalmente tão claras tomavam uma tonalidade escura nessas situações. Naquela situação.

_Afrodite_, ou o sueco como raras pessoas o chamava, não hesitava. A hesitação era algo demasiado perigoso para se deixar sentir; o suficiente para criar a sua perda.

À diferença dos outros, não bebia, não fumava, não se entregava aos deliciosos vícios que fazem o mundo terreno valer a pena. Todas essas abstinências seriam fatidicamente espelhadas na sua aparência: o longo cabelo loiro sempre caprichosamente penteado, os fartos cachos caindo sobre o _pólo_ azul escuro. Nos lábios rosados um constante sorriso aflorava a cada vitoria… e _Afrodite_ não perdia.

- _Tic tac tic tac_… - deixou escapar um risinho sádico enquanto balançava a arma na mão direita, sempre apontando para os dois homens a sua frente – o tempo esta escasso…

Quem os iria buscar ali, naquela ruela deserta? A policia que raramente aparecia? Mais facilmente o mundo ruiria que aparecesse algum tipo de segurança naquele lugar.

- Portanto… recapitulando… - continuou, a voz suave ecoando no beco vazio – trocaram 500 gramas da melhor produto tailandês por sacos de farinha. Mandaram em doses para serem distribuídas nos meus bairros. – encostou a arma à face pálida, fingindo-se pensativo – hum… onde estará a droga agora?

- Nós não fizemos nada _Afrodite_! Juro!

Ah, o medo era algo divino. A voz tremia, a adrenalina subia, o instinto de sobrevivência aflorando rapidamente… seriam capazes de vender a mãe para saírem ilesos.

- Não creio que isso seja verdade… - respondeu alargando o sorriso – a heroína estava nas vossas mãos e entre vocês e os 'peões' não havia mais ninguém… a farinha é facilmente reconhecida, até por simples peões.

- Fomos obrigados…

- Hum… resposta errada.

Sem barulho. Apenas um pequeno silvo fez-se ouvir devido ao silenciador da arma antes de um dos homens cair no chão. O outro deu um salto para o lado, afastando-se do cadáver, a respiração acelerada. No chão, apenas uma pequena poça de sangue começava a formar-se perto da cabeça do cadáver.

- Portanto… foram obrigados…

O outro negou com a cabeça, recompondo-se, acabando por admitir a fraude. A droga sim tinha sido trocada. Tinham sim ficado com ela e acabado por vender ao dobro do preço. Era ideia do companheiro. Ele não tinha nada a ver naquela historia… tinha sido um inocente levado pela ponta do nariz.

- E o dinheiro? – perguntou _Afrodite_ calmamente, voltando a balançar a arma na mão.

- Não o tenho… ele gastou-o… não sei em quê, não sei como… juro que não sei de nada _Afrodite_…

- É pena… - suspirou teatralmente – ainda são umas notas perdidas…

Sem dar tempo de resposta, _Afrodite_ disparou o segundo tiro. O corpo caiu inerte no chão perto do outro, os olhos arregalados. Serviço feito. Teria de dar o exemplo, não fossem outros ter ideias tristes como aquela. Se não podia confiar nos distribuidores, não havia como confiar em mais ninguém.

Escondeu calmamente a arma no casaco que mantinha sobre o braço esquerdo, pronto para voltar. Olhou o relógio de pulso verificando que estava atrasado… mas um trabalho bem feito demorava o seu tempo. Com um sorriso nos lábios, afastou-se lentamente dos dois cadáveres, voltando a descoberto até à avenida principal. Ainda teria uns bons quinze minutos de caminho até ao local de encontro.

Uma chuva miúda começava a cair. As nuvens ameaçadoras parecia indicar que a noite tinha chegado umas horas mais cedo. Um perfeito dia de Inverno para ganhar refugio na toca.

- _Afrodite_ tratou do assunto.

A voz calma chamou a atenção de todos os presentes. Um homem alto de exóticos cabelos lavanda tinha entrado sorrateiramente no _Rosal_, sem que ninguém tivesse pressentido a sua chegada.

Mü era uma pessoa perigosa com a capacidade de passar despercebido em qualquer situação. Ainda hoje a policia procurava o homem capaz de assassinar o _Velho_ em plena praça pública. Sem uma única pista, rasto que seja, depoimentos de varias e varias testemunhas oculares nenhuma o mencionava. Um informador perfeito.

- Você seguiu-o… - debochou Aioria, outro grego encarregado da zona Norte da cidade juntamente com _Death Mask_.

- Você ficou _qui_ sentado no _fare niente_ – retrucou o italiano que não dava mãos a medir para tirar o grego do sério.

Mü sorriu retirando o casaco húmido da chuva, colocando-o sobre um dos bancos altos. Aquelas reuniões eram sempre divertidas. Shura falava despreocupadamente com Milo e Kanon. A droga circulava bem; o dinheiro entrava para as mãos do Francês; o negócio não parava de crescer.

A pequena placa de madeira à entrada indicava agora que o café encontrava-se fechado ao publico. Apesar disso, o Francês permanecia atrás do balcão, abrindo a caixa registradora. A "caixa de _Pandora"_ como era conhecida pelo grupo.

As condições eram simples: ninguém mexia nela além dele; ninguém pensava sequer nessa hipótese. Cada um com o seu trabalho evitando conflitos. O dinheiro chegava irmãmente às mãos de cada um todos os dias, sendo sempre guardado um pouco para a caixa comum. Esse era usado em casos extremos de eventuais detenções, pagamentos de resgates, contratação de advogados extra, subordinação policial. Não seria a primeira vez…

Continuava a faltar _Afrodite_, mas os restantes estavam presentes.

O Francês contando o dinheiro. Aioria e _Death Mask_ trocando farpas. Mü encostado ao balcão degustando o _café latte_ feito pelo ruivo, momentos antes. Shura atento, Kanon fixando e Milo à beira do colapso nervoso.

O Francês voltando a colocar o dinheiro na caixa. Aioria e _Death Mask _distraídos trocando farpas. Mü pressentindo algo estranho colocava calmamente a bebida sobre o balcão, levando a mão ao banco ao seu lado onde deixava o casaco. Shura ajeitando-se na cadeira, Kanon sorrindo a medida que estalava os dedos um a um; Milo atento, desviando o olhar para a entrada.

O tilintar do pequeno sino sobre a batente era o sinal que ela se abria lentamente.

- Policia judiciária!

Dois homens tinham entrado no café, fechando a porta num estrondo atrás deles. O mais alto sorriu ao deparar-se com oito armas reluzentes apontadas directamente para eles.

- Calma… somos polícia pacífica.

- Um dia Aioros, essas suas brincadeiras vão acabar mal…

O moreno riu, avançando calmamente até ao balcão.

- Vocês amam quando digo isso… - comentou dando dois tapas leves no ombro de Mü - …Shaka manda beijos abraços e muito muito carinho.

Mü parou o movimento de levar a xícara aos lábios instantaneamente à menção do advogado.

- Não ligue Mü – comentou Saga sentando-se perto dos outros – Shaka mandou cumprimentos e pediu para não se atrasar na reunião de segunda.

- Exactamente – repetiu Aioros fingindo-se de indignado – é uma forma educada de dizer "beijos, abraços, e não se esqueça do nosso encontro na segunda feira."

Mu revirou os olhos guardando a arma de novo no casaco. As gargalhadas conseguiam ser ouvidas da pequena praça, que se encontrava agora vazia. Culpa da chuva intensa.

Um informador, um contabilista, dois policiais, um advogado e os restantes cooperadores era o necessário para evitarem problemas maiores. A droga chegava, era devidamente separada pelo _Dandy_, colocada nas mãos dos _boss_ e distribuídas com a ajuda dos peões. O _Dandy_ tratava de recolher o ouro; ou melhor dizendo; o ouro chegava até ele. O _Dandy _raramente aparecia no _Rosal. _Demasiado fechado para ele. Demasiado tóxico. Deixava os assuntos mais importantes nas mãos dos restantes membros. Apenas tomava conhecimento do ocorrido por Mü, que o informava diariamente da situação.

O _Rosal_ era demasiado simples.

A chuva começava a abrandar quando _Afrodite_ abriu a porta do _Rosal_. Fechou despreocupadamente o chapéu, colocando-o ao lado do balcão.

- Boa tarde – sorriu, sentando-se num dos bancos altos, ao lado de Aioros – belo dia não?

Mü sorriu de volta acabando de beber o café. Aioros entendeu que o bom humor do sueco era obra de um trabalho bem feito e completo.

- Onde estão? – perguntou num suspiro, referindo-se aos cadáveres.

- Oh, vão encontrá-los cedo ou tarde, tenho a certeza – respondeu o sueco pegando no café simples que o _Francês _acabava de preparar – afinal, a nossa polícia é de grande competência…

Aioros estreitou os olhos. _Afrodite, _constantemente provocando. Apesar de 'ligeiramente fora do caminho' como gostava de dizer, ele e Saga não eram maus policias. Pelo contrário, eram tão bons que conseguiam passar despercebidos no meio dos restantes. Policiais dignos, guardiães da justiça. Apenas de 'outro tipo' de justiça. E quem guardava os guardas? Ninguém.

- O exemplo precisava ser dado. Queremos todos nos devidos lugares; ninguém bancando por aí de traidor.

Milo retirou os _Marlboro_ do bolso do casaco, pegando num cigarro e levando-o aos lábios finos. Saga pegou numa folha rabiscada do bolso, colocando-a sobre a mesa.

- Novo plano da cidade – começou, captando a atenção de todos os presentes – vai haver reforços nas batidas policias a Norte, nos bairros nobres. Choveram denúncias de habitantes que presenciavam cenas não muito agradáveis a meio da noite.

Aioria e _Death Mask_ remexeram-se na cadeira quando Saga olhou directamente para ambos. A zona Norte estava sob as suas protecções e durante os últimos tempos tinham precisado livrar-se de… certos inconvenientes.

- Um bando de moleques começou com brincadeiras de gente grande – falou Aioria calmamente – apenas demos o exemplo.

- Um exemplo bem dado – respondeu o italiano com um sorriso sádico nos lábios.

- Todos sabem que ninguém brinca com o _patriarca_…

Ao acabar de falar, Aioria retirou uma pequena saqueta de plástico com pó branco, jogando-o sobre a mesa.

- Quanto pensa que vale isto? – continuou perguntando a Saga.

- Algum.

- Pois imagine metade desse "algum". Era o preço ao qual estava a ser oferecido por esta beleza colombiana.

Saga deu de ombros. Com o _patriarca_ ninguém brinca. Com o _patriarca_ nunca ninguém brincava. Afinal era ele quem puxava os cordelinhos quando algo se complicavam. O _patriarca_ era a família e a família era para o patriarca.

- Mande saudações ao _patriarca_ Mü.

Mü esboçou um pequeno sorriso, assentindo com a cabeça.

- Continuando. Mudança de quantidades… - Milo apagou o quinto cigarro em uma hora, expelindo o fumo calmamente – zona Norte, 700 de coca, 250 de heroína. Em pó. Simples, eficaz, limpo.

_Mask_ e Aioria assentiram.

- Zona Sul: 350 de coca, 200 de heroína. – Shura recostou-se na cadeira. O mesmo de sempre. – Quanto a nós… - Milo olhou directamente para _Afrodite_ – 550 de cada para ambos. A nossa belezura é de origem Vietnamita…

_Mask_ abriu um enorme sorriso, Shura assobiou, _Afrodite _deixou escapar um suspiro aliviado. Vietnamita, um verdadeiro poço de dinheiro. Do melhor no mercado, ouro sobre azul.

- Perfeito! – Aioros manifestou-se, levantando-se do banco – Quando chega a mercadoria?

- Uma semana.

A voz calma do francês ecoou no _Rosal_ pela primeira vez naquela tarde. Todos olharam para o ruivo, esperando por mais… mas este limitou-se à tarefa de limpar os copos, ignorando-os.

- Daqui a uma semana ela chegará ao porto – continuou Mü, à medida que vestia de novo o seu casaco, acomodando a arma no bolso interior - o _Dandy_ encarrega-se do transporte até a _villa_, fazendo as partilhas.

- Como sempre vai sobrar para mim… - comentou Aioria fazendo cara de poucos amigos – odeio aquele lugar!

- Oh irmãozinho… não seja carrancudo. A casa do _Dandy _não é assim tão má – Aioros sorriu encarando o mais novo – talvez um pouco sofisticada demais para alguém como você…

- Falou a voz da experiência…

Aioria e Aioros encararam-se por alguns segundos, medindo forças. O mais velho foi o primeiro a ceder, caindo numa sonora gargalhada, seguido pelo irmão.

- Mü, não quer pedir ao _patriarca_ para…

O lamurio de Aioria morreu quando percebeu a ausência do informador. Questão de segundos. Ninguém tinha dado pela sua partida. O sino da porta parecia miraculosamente não tocar quando Mü passava por ela. Todos estavam habituados aos desaparecimentos súbitos. Sobre o balcão, o _Francês _pegou em três moedas reluzentes deixadas pelo informador.

- Ele ainda vai explicar como faz isso…

- Não sei se tem explicação Aioria… nem o _Dandy_ sempre tão atento ao que se passa à sua volta consegue segui-lo.

Aioros estendeu os braços para cima, fazendo estalar as costas.

- Visto que sabemos das novidades… - comentou fechando o casaco lentamente – o dever espera-nos. Saga?

O gémeo assentiu, lançando um olhar fixo ao irmão antes de se levantar. Não queria sarilhos. Tinha percebido a tensão entre Milo e Kanon, estava fora de questão arranjar briga. Sobretudo, com o escorpião.

- Como estão as negociações com o _Mestre_? – perguntou Saga dirigindo-se até à porta.

- Dando frutos. Penso que chegaremos a um consenso sem problemas.

O _Mestre _era difícil de agradar. Não era velho, mas tinha atitudes de tal. Carrancudo, paciente, calmo. Sobretudo equilibrado. Não pedia para ser agradado ou venerado, apenas respeitado. O _Mestre_ nunca sorria: era de mau agouro. Um sorriso significava a morte de alguém nos dias próximos. Era perigoso fazê-lo sorrir.

Era ele que fornecia o armamento necessário: um aliado indispensável.

- Estamos em falta, sabe disso. – Saga assentiu para todos, concluindo para Milo – ontem perto da estação Norte foi apreendida alguma mercadoria.

Milo fixou o policial, atento às suas palavras.

- Dois revólveres, uma semi-automática e uma metralhadora checoslovaca.

O loiro assentiu. Certamente a mercadoria apreendida era directamente dirigida ao _Mestre_. Não devia ter gostado de saber que a policia a tinha descoberto a tempo. Devia estar mais carrancudo e fechado que nunca. Milo precisava se encher de paciência e tentar uma abordagem diferente no dia seguinte.

Com a saída dos dois policiais, uma rajada de vento entrou no _Rosal_. O tempo estava a mudar. Um Inverno mais frio que nos últimos tempos.

- Por pouco não levámos um sermão…

- Não se preocupe, Aioria – respondeu o Kanon – por alguma razão temos os nosso queridos irmãos na polícia. Eles estão lá para 'resolver' alguns casos especiais.

- Não estou preocupado – o moreno esboçou um sorriso – quem parecia de mau humor era o seu querido clone.

- Com Saga entendo-me em casa.

As conversas com Saga limitavam-se a simples monólogos. Saga falava, ele ouvia. Ou fingia que ouvia. Bom, se ele se sentia bem ao pensar que alguma coisa entrava na cabeça de vento do gémeo…o que depois acontecia entre as quatro paredes não era assunto de mais ninguém.

O relógio de badalo indicou as seis e meia. Aos poucos o _Rosal_ começava a ficar vazio. Kanon saíra pouco depois do irmão, Aioria e Shura alegaram ter 'planos' para uma noite bem passada. Não era preciso ser génio para descobrir que esses planos incluíam mulheres.

_Afrodite_ tinha conseguido arrancar _Death Mask_ a mais uma noite de jogo. Um bom jantar, uma excelente companhia, um delicioso vinho. _In vini veritas._ Única condição: sem assuntos de trabalho.

No calor do Rosal, o francês permanecia atrás do balcão acabando de arrumar, acompanhado por Milo. Este continuava na mesma cadeira de sempre, quieto, fixando-o. O ruivo sabia. Sentia. Arrumava os últimos copos na prateleira.

- São sete e meia…

Fez pouco caso da tentativa de o apressar, continuando com a mesma calma de sempre. No mesmo ritual sagrado de todos os dias. Arrumar o dinheiro no lugar seguro, limpar o balcão.

- Kanon está passando dos limites. – mais uma vez, Milo quebrava o silêncio.

- Kanon sempre passou dos limites.

O grego levantou-se calmamente, pegando no cinzeiro cheio e avançou a passos calmos até ao balcão.

- Ultimamente tem passado demais.

- Kanon é um amante de dinheiro.

- Por isso mesmo, não gosto quando ele tenta tocar no que não lhe pertence. – completou o loiro, um sorriso de canto nos lábios finos – o dinheiro é da caixa comum e ele que não pense em toca-lo para as fins megalomaníacos.

- Ele _non_ conseguiria iludir-me.

Milo pousou o objecto sobre o mármore – Kanon é um mestre enquanto _pickpoket_. Consegue rouba o que quiser, a quem quiser, sem a pessoa descobrir tão cedo. Mesmo a sua atenção toda não ajudaria se ele decidisse subtrair algumas notas das suas mãos.

O ruivo murmurou em resposta, finalmente saindo detrás do balcão. Milo pegou no casaco que jazia desde o início da tarde sobre uma cadeira no canto na sala. Por mais que tentasse despachar, apressar; o ruivo não ligava. Fechar o _Rosal_ era um verdadeiro ritual sagrado sem o qual o dia não acabava. Ai de quem impedisse o seu bom desenrolar.

Fechar as pesadas cortinas vermelhas, acomodar as cadeiras em volta das mesas, trancar a porta do fundo. Viviam tempos inseguros mas o ruivo não se preocupava com a extrema segurança para o café. Nas ruas era sabido que o _Rosal_ era sagrado. Ninguém lhe tocava. Ninguém pensava em lhe tocar, ou seria um atentado contra o _Patriarca_. E com o _Patriarca_ ninguém brincava.

Segurando a porta, mantendo-a aberta, Milo abrigava-se da pouca chuva que teimava em cair. Levou uma mão à frente do isqueiro, acendeu mais um cigarro enquanto esperava.

- O meu reino por uma cama quente… - suspirou deixando escapar a primeira lufada de fumo.

Saiu permanecendo de costas, esperando ouvir o tilintar do sino pela última vez naquele dia. O _Francês _seguiu-o. Aproximou-se a passos calmos, retirando o cigarro aceso dos seus lábios. Inspirou a primeira lufada, sentindo um delicioso alívio. O primeiro cigarro do dia.

* * *

**Cantinho (mafioso) ariano:**

Para melhor entendimento da fic… aqui vai uma pequena lista dos pseudónimos usados para as personagens.

_Dandy_: Aldebaran

_Mestre:_ Dohko

_Patriarca:_ Shion

_Francês_: Camus

Os restantes nomes que estão em itálico no texto, como _Afrodite_ e _Death Mask_ são igualmente usados como pseudónimos, mas logicamente associados às personagens do anime.

Esta fic é SIM uma oneshot. Apenas para me distrair, fazia tempo que pensava em lidar com o tema Máfia com os goldies. Primeira tentativa…

Depois desta… entrei demasiado no tema. Amei simplesmente escrever com eles dessa forma, começando instintivamente a pensar noutras cenas. O mais provável é que apareçam mais fics deste género da minha parte. Mas esta daqui, é uma oneshot! XD Não quer dizer que não apareça outra oneshot que compete esta mais adiante… (assobiando)

Concluindo agora… ENORMES agradecimentos a **Washu**, **Deneb** e **Yuu **que acompanharam a fic à medida que ela estava sendo acabada, incentivando-me a continuar.Aliás, a fic é dedicada a **Washu!!!!** quem diria XP AQUILO QUE NAO DEVE SER PRONUNCIADO (atrasado).

É um tipo diferente de escrita, uma ambientação diferente e um UA diferente… beijão a todos os que leram

_A.s._


	2. Chapter 2

**Finisterra**

Babilónia…

_Abyssus abyssum invocat_ _¹_

Era um local concorrido. Pessoas enchiam as calçadas a poucos quarteirões do bairro gótico. Adultos, crianças, ternos, jeans, uma mistura de tipos diferentes todos com o mesmo objectivo: chegar ao final do dia para regressarem a casa.

Andavam, corriam todos passavam diante do edifício alto sem intenções de saber o que nele havia. Sem se aperceberem que da janela do quarto andar, um par de olhos azuis observava-os de cima, divertindo-se com a sua superioridade, a voz neutra e serena espalhando-se pela sala.

- Não creio que seja exactamente como descreveu.

Não era a primeira vez que o tentavam iludir. Ninguém era completamente inocente. Nunca. Melhor dizendo: Ninguém era inocente.

Retirou o casaco do terno jogando-o sobre a cadeira almofadada. Afrouxou a gravata, recostando-se na secretaria de madeira à medida que ouvia o cliente tentar levar a melhor de novo.

- Não é a minha intenção deixar o caso. Apenas não creio que seja o mais correcto tratar desse assunto pelo telefone.

Seria o cliente estúpido a ponto de não entender que o telefone podia estar sob escuta? Shaka afastou a farta franja loira dos olhos. Olhava pela janela distraído enquanto ouvia as barbaridades que o cliente teimava em dizer. Shaka era paciente. Muito paciente. Apenas havia limites que não deviam ser alcançados para bem da população mundial.

Respirou fundo, afastando um pouco o auscultador do ouvido. Políticos, banqueiros, democratas, socialistas, tudo ao molho e ele que fizesse a trilhagem. Todos os casos de corrupção paravam ou passavam nas suas mãos. Talvez por ser conhecido pela grande bagagem de vitorias em casos complicados. Todos o queriam mas Shaka não escolhia todos. Todos prometiam mundos e fundos caso ele aceitasse representá-los mas Shaka negava. Apenas os mais interessantes a seu ver prevaleciam.

Aqueles momentos sozinho no escritório eram sagrados. Telefonemas, marcações, abertura da correspondência. Metodismo e arrumação regras primordiais que regiam o cosmo. O seu cosmo. Sentou-se finalmente na cadeira prendendo o auscultador ao ouvido com o ombro, pegando na correspondência acumulada sobre o canto da secretaria. Naquele momento já não ligava ao interlocutor. Apenas respondia por grunhidos positivos ou negativos. Recostou-se na poltrona dando uma vista de olhos pelo escritório. Algo estava errado naquele lugar. Estranho, intruso... sentiu o coração parar uma batida com o susto.

De alguma forma que apenas ele conhecia, Mü tinha conseguido entrar no escritório sem ser visto. Sentido. Ouvido. Sentado despreocupadamente no pequeno sofá do fundo, passava as paginas de uma revista sem grande interesse.

- Ocorreu uma urgência, entro em contacto consigo mais tarde.

Sem ao menos esperar por resposta, Shaka desligou o telefone rapidamente. Fixou o olhar no informador vendo este reagir. Olhos nos olhos. Verdes nos azuis.

- Bom dia Shaka. Novo cliente?

Como Mü fazia aquilo ele não sabia. Agora, olhando naqueles olhos verdes de novo, o sorriso cândido quase passaria por inocente se não o conhecesse tão bem.

- Não Mü. Cliente antigo. O único cliente em primeiro plano que tenho é o patriarca e a confraria, você sabe-o melhor que ninguém.

Mü sorriu, jogando a revista sobre a mesa de canto. Era constantemente mandado ali para saber novidades, observar Shaka, zelar para que nunca ele esquecesse quem o mantinha no topo. Shaka era um excelente advogado. Dedicado, boa argumentação, sensato em certos parâmetros. Não era por nada que o _Patriarca_ se tinha interessado. O _Patriarca_ nunca deixava nada ao acaso.

Mü levantou-se calmamente, avançando a passos lentos e decididos até à secretaria. Tamanha arrumação era típica do loiro. Tamanha arrumação pedia para ser quebrada.

- Dormiu bem? – perguntou sorrindo, pegando na pilha de cartas que o advogado mantinha sobre a secretária.

Shaka recostou-se na cadeira, observando desconsolado o informador jogar as cartas de qualquer maneira no chão, parecendo repentinamente interessado nos papeis à sua frente.

- Bem obrigado. Ouvi dizer que a nova encomenda tinha chegado.

Sabendo que Mü estaria presente naquela manhã, tinha sempre o cuidado de não deixar papelada importante sobre a secretária. Sabia de antemão que tudo o que deixaria sobre o móvel, acabaria no chão automaticamente.

- Huhum... chegou... – Mü jogava agora folha a folha no chão à medida que dava a volta à secretária. Não era nada de importante, sabia-o perfeitamente. – O _Dandy_ encarregou-se dela como sempre.

Shaka deitou o queixo no punho fechado, apoiando o cotovelo no braço da cadeira. Observava minuciosamente. Dissecava com o olhar. Mü aproximava-se dele lenta mas seguramente, sem se dignar a olhá-lo uma vez que fosse. Sentou-se sobre a secretária, ficando de frente para o advogado e jogando os últimos papeis que restavam no chão. Um olhar. Verdes nos azuis. Olhos nos olhos.

- Foram encontrados dois corpos na viela. Pela descrição, assinatura de _Afrodite_.

Mü sorriu com as palavras de Shaka. Além de lindo,era inteligente e perspicaz. Afrodite matava ao abrigo de olhos indiscretos, Aioros atrasava ao máximo a descoberta dos dois corpos. Saga encaminhava os casos relacionados com o grupo para Shaka, que resolvia o caos aos olhos da justiça. Uma justiça distorcida, mas quem se importava?

Inclinou-se ligeiramente para a frente, puxando vagarosamente a gravata do loiro, sussurrando perto dos seus lábios.

- Shhh é segredo... – elevou a mão à face do advogado, fazendo uma leve caricia com o polegar sobre os lábios humedecidos – _Afrodite_ não iria gostar de saber que o seu nome é difamado pelas ruas.

Shaka estreitou os olhos, deixando escapar um sorriso de escárnio. Ali estava a verdadeira razão pela qual Mü era perigoso. Precisava ser manipulado com precaução.

- Sem comentários sobre esse assunto... – respondeu num sussurro provocante, mantendo a proximidade entre os dois.

Mü assentiu, acabando finalmente com a pouca distancia que os separava. Beijou. Sentiu. As mãos frias de Shaka enroscarem-se nos seus cabelos à altura da sua nuca. A língua morna travando uma luta obscena com a sua. Deliciosa tentação.

Afastou ligeiramente os lábios em busca de ar, sentindo as mãos de Shaka descerem pelas suas costas. Abrindo caminho através da sua camisa. Provocando arrepios quando atingiram a sua pele.

As mãos de Shaka eram frias.

As do _Francês_ geladas.

Essas mesmas mãos geladas que rodavam a chave na porta do _Rosal_, sentindo-se atentamente observado. Jogou o resto do cigarro no chão, pisando-o antes de entrar no café.

O mesmo ritual de sempre precisava ser iniciado para abrir o _Rosal_ ao publico. Mas naquela vez, um pequeno atraso era necessário. Deixou o café na penumbra, puxando uma cadeira, sentando-se ao lado da porta. Tinha sido seguido, disso estava certo. Só restava saber por quem.

Apenas um inconsciente entraria no _Rosal_ armado sem ser convidado. Mü era o único informador que ligava os vários ramos da _família,_ nunca na vida conseguiria detectá-lo caso fosse ele a segui-lo. Mais ninguém naquela cidade se atreveria a atentar contra o _Rosal_, sabendo que estava sobre a protecção do _patriarca._

O Frances sobressaltou ao ouvir as batidas fortes na porta do _Rosal_. Activou rapidamente o gatilho da arma calibre 9 permanecendo em alerta. O olhar preso na porta esperando que a qualquer minuto ela cedesse.

Não tardou para ouvir de novo baterem na porta, seguindo-se desta vez uma voz grossa.

- Sei que está aí dentro! Abra imediatamente!

O ruivo suspirou, espreitando através das cortinas. Polícia. E não era Saga ou Aioros.

O que estavam a fazer num lugar como aquele? O _Rosal_ nunca tinha trazido problemas, pelo menos que se soubesse. Apenas lá entrava quem queria, a 'família' tinha o cuidado de manter as reuniões no mais discreto possivel.

Levantou-se rapidamente dirigindo-se ao balcão. Precisava livrar-se das suspeitas. Esconder a arma antes de abrir finalmente a porta. Abriu a caixa do dinheiro, este já tinha sido devidamente colocado num lugar seguro. Jogou a arma sobre as poucas notas que ainda restavam, fechando-a.

- Se não abrir imediatamente teremos de...

O sino preso na porta tocou quando esta foi aberta, o ruivo impedindo passagem. Olhava fixamente o inspector. Este visivelmente não gostava da ousadia.

- Quanta demora! Estava escondendo algo?

O _Frances _permaneceu impassivel, sem se desviar um milimetro que fosse.

- Quanta pressa! Queria algo?

O policial grunhiu de descontentamento. Aquela pose altiva não lhe agradava minimamente. Precisava manter a postura diante os outros policiais. Ele mandava. Ele levaria aquilo adiante.

- Temos uma denúncia contra o dono do estabelecimento. – deu um passo em frente ameaçando entrar, mas o ruivo nao se mexeu. Durante poucos segundos permaneceram um diante o outro, medindo forças. O _Francês_ não se mexia. O inspector não retrogredia.

- Uma denuncia. – a voz do ruivo era inexpressiva.

- Está aqui o mandado de busca. Vamos revistar o local.

O assunto era sério. Um mandato não se conseguia do nada, era necessárias provas concretas e suspeitas fortes para conseguir um. Não era imbecil a ponto de tentar algo. Cedeu passagem.

O _Rosal_ estava sendo invadido por estranhos.

As noticías corriam rapidamente na cidade. Ainda mais rapidamente quando o assunto tocava no _Patriarca _ou no _Mestre_. Como sempre eram eles que lideravam os meios de comunicação; eles que sabiam de tudo, pouco tempo depois de ter acontecido.

Não era de estranhar que, ao perceber que o _Rosal_ estava sendo revistado e o _Francês_ levado para interrogatório, Milo tivesse permanecido no lado oposto da praça. O cigarro nos lábios, observava atentamente a cena que se desenrolava mantendo a distancia. Por breves segundos o ruivo percebeu a sua presença, olhando-o directamente nos olhos. Milo entendeu. O _Francês _foi levado.

Se havia regra primordial que o _Patriarca_ ensinara era de nunca atirar contra um policial. Nunca, em situação alguma, deviam matar ou feri-los. Policiais davam azar. Tudo precisava ser feito minuciosamente e não de cabeça quente. Milo tinha perfeita consciência disso. Esperar, atordoar, golpear. Era assim que se travava uma verdadeira luta contra a justiça.

Pouco longe do _Rosal_, Milo levantava o auscultador de um telefone publico. O numero já o conhecia de cor; com alguma sorte mataria dois coelhos de uma cajadada só. Recostou-se na cabine telefónica levando o cigarro aos lábios. Um toque. Soprou o fumo calmamente fechando os olhos. Segundo toque. Jogou o cigarro no chão da cabine pisando-o. Terceiro toque.

Milo sorriu. Só havia uma resposta para o facto do outro não atender logo. As suas suspeitas pareciam correctas e logo resolveria o assunto mais rápido que pensava.

Ao quarto toque, a voz calma do outro lado respondeu. Milo riu debochado antes de começar a falar.

- Ocupado senhor Shaka?

Ouviu alguns impropérios do outro lado da linha, e um pedido para dizer logo o que queria. Milo clareou a voz.

- Lamento informa-lo que quando saíu de casa o seu cão foi visto na rua e foi levado para o canil. A montanha espera.

Fez-se silencio do outro lado da linha, Shaka tinha entendido. Não demorou muito para a voz do outro lado da linha voltar a manifestar-se.

- Mahomé está presente e vai à montanha, não se preocupe.

- Tenha um resto de boa tarde, senhor! – Milo sempre se divertia a cada vez que precisava falar daquela forma com o loiro. Tratá-lo por 'senhor' era algo hilariante mas necessário. Havia suspeitas que Shaka estava a ser investigado, não iria correr o risco de dizer algo concreto pelo telefone.

Do outro lado, mal ouviu o som da linha cortada, Shaka voltou a pousar o auscultador no descanso. Respirou fundo recostando-se na cadeira, cruzando os braços. Sentado sobre a secretaria, Mü esperava pacientemente, ou impacientemente que o advogado lhe dissesse o que se passava. Apertava os botões da camisa um a um enquanto olhava o loiro.

- O _Francês _foi levado. Houve uma denuncia, só a policia sabe da parte de quem. – os olhos azuis fixaram-se nos verdes – espero o telefonema do _Francês _a qualquer momento.

Mü colocou-se de pé fechando o botão e a braguilha da calça. Denuncias não ocorriam todos os dias. Se o _Francês _tinha sido levado era porque a policia tinha uma testemunha importante. Mü sabia o que tinha a fazer.

- Até depois do jantar então. – disse com um sorriso, beijando rapidamente os lábios do advogado.

Shaka naquele estado de desmazelo era tentador. Mas havia algo mais importante naquele momento. Desceu as escadas do edifício rapidamente enquanto vestia o casaco castanho.

Era horário de almoço, as ruas começavam a encher-se de gente. Óptimo para alguém passar despercebida. Avançou calmamente pela calçada, um sorriso nos lábios. A primeira paragem não era muito longe dali.

As nuvens escuras cobriam o céu. O inicio da tarde anunciava-se chuvoso. Ficar fechado todo o dia naquela delegacia não era fácil por si, então quando chovia só dava vontade de dormir.

Aioros suspirou pela milésima vez naquele dia, a cabeça deitada nos braços cruzados sobre a mesa. Monumental, enorme…gigantesco… tédio. Bocejou não se dando ao trabalho de esconder a sonolência de que era alvo.

Um delicioso cheiro forte. Abriu um olho. Inalou com força o delicioso odor a café recém tirado que Saga lhe tinha deixado sobre a mesa.

- Levante-se ou vai acabar adormecendo mesmo.

Um sorriso nos lábios, Aioros levantou a cabeça vagarosamente pegando no copo de plástico. Levantou-o ligeiramente saudando o gémeo antes de o levar aos lábios, dando o primeiro gole.

- Era justamente essa a intenção.

Saga recostou-se à mesa, bebendo o próprio café. Estavam confinados naquele dia a ficar ali. Era sempre complicado manter Aioros fechado na delegacia. Ele era um homem de acção, adorava trabalho de campo… não era definitivamente feito para organizar papelada e ficar esperando. Portanto, Saga precisava mantê-lo acordado.

Jogando conversa para o ar tinha facilitado a espera até o telefone de Saga tocar. O gémeo atendeu ao segundo toque, enquanto acabava como o pouco café que lhe restava.

- Saga falando…

- _Boa tarde tio_. – o policial sorriu ao reconhecer a voz do outro lado da linha. – _Preciso urgentemente de saber qual é o animal que mais abomina! É para um trabalho para a escola!_

- O Rato. - Saga piscou o olho para Aioros que suspirou de alivio.

- _Perfeito tio Saga_ – o gémeo percebeu um riso do outro lado da linha – _Mamãe manda um beijo para você. Até mais!_

Sem ter tempo de responder, Saga desligou o telefone. Desencostou-se da mesa calmamente, dirigindo-se à cadeira onde estava o casaco. Agora sim podiam voltar ao dia normal. Estavam encarregues da patrulha da zona sul da parte da tarde. Poderia vir a ser interessante.

- Vamos Aioros, está na hora de começar o dia…

Nenhum se importaria com a chuva que começava a cair. Tinham esperado o telefonema a manhã inteira, sentados no maior dos _fare niente_. Desde o dia anterior que estavam ocorrentes da situação do _Rosal_. Que sabiam a identidade do traidor. Quem esperavam pacientemente pelo momento.

Na rua, pessoas iam e vinham numa correria sem fim. Apesar da chuva, não abdicavam de sair e fugir por breves instantes dos trabalhos para aproveitar um pouco de ar livre. Mü abriu lentamente a porta da cabine telefónica, um sorriso discreto nos lábios. Só precisava seguir a corrente, o metro não era longe.

Cada um fazia o seu trabalho, cobrindo os seguintes. Era com base na confiança que a rede funcionava, era nela que devia permanecer. Shaka naquele momento devia estar na delegacia com o _Francês._ Por momentos pensou como seria ser uma mosca para poder assistir ao interrogatório. Riu. A expressão dos policiais quando não encontrassem nada que pudesse justificar a detenção do _Francês_, nada que o ligasse aos restantes membros do grupo. Apenas a arma poderia ser encontrada. Nada de mais normal para um estabelecimento propicio a assaltos. As devidas formalidades, porte legal de arma, perfil psicológico regular. A rotina.

Mü saiu na estação. O trajecto até à _villa Rotonda _tinha sido rápido. Conhecendo os caminhos correctos era fácil chegar a qualquer lugar. Assobiou para os cães que guardavam o pátio, fazendo uma breve carícia a cada um. Já era conhecido ali, era uma das únicas pessoas que podia chegar tão longe. O _Patriarca_ esperava-o.

No final tudo corria bem. A conversa com o _Patriarca_ tinha sido curta. Pequenos percalços davam vida à monotonia do dia a dia. Mas tudo dava certo. O sistema funcionava. O _Francês _voltava para casa sem grandes problemas. A falta de provas e com o _savoir faire_ de Shaka não tinha sido difícil de resolver. A arma era legal, não tinha sido disparada nenhuma bala. O ruivo estava _clean_.

Tinha sido um dia perdido para o _Rosal_, mas sem qualquer perda irreparável. Apenas precisariam ter cuidado com as reuniões, podiam ficar sob observação nos dias mais próximos. Tudo estava a postos. A rotina iria regressar muito brevemente.

Zelar para que tudo voltasse à rotina. Era para isso que o _Patriarca_ estava ali, diante da _villa _do mestre. Saindo do banco traseiro do Mercedes preto, jogou habilmente o casaco sobre o ombro. A calça social e camisa de seda davam-lhe um toque de imponencia. Sobriedade. Vitorioso. Sempre conhecido pelo _Veni Vidi Vici _que lhe era próprio. Dobrou os punhos da camisa à medida que avançava na direcção da porta. O caminho coberto de pequenas pedras cedia sob os sapatos de couro.

Sem que fosse preciso fazer-se anunciar, a porta da casa foi aberta e a passagem cedida imediatamente. O _Patriarca_ sorriu. O _Mestre_ esperava-o. Como habitualmente, avançou pelos corredores tão conhecidos.

Requinte era o adjectivo perfeito para a habitação do _Mestre_. Não que os outros não tivessem, mas aquela era especial. Sóbrio, sem exageros, perfeita harmonia entre as salas, janelas, portas. Sempre com toque oriental. Maravilhas da arte do _Feng Shui²._

Bateu duas vezes na porta antes de a abrir. Apenas por descargo de consciência, sabia que era esperado ali dentro.

Sentado numa poltrona, de pernas cruzadas, o _Mestre_ olhava-o sereno. Não sorria. Não demonstrava irritação. Nenhuma alteração do seu rosto. Apenas olhos nos olhos.

- Sempre tão feliz. – comentou o _Patriarca_ entrando na sala.

Com um gesto da mão, os dois homens que permaneciam ao lado do _Mestre_ saíram, fechando a porta. Estavam finalmente a sós. Os dois.

O _Patriarca_ aproximou-se calmamente, sentando-se na poltrona de frente para o interlocutor. Os olhos violeta presos nos castanhos. Ele sabia.

- Sabe porque vim aqui.

Não era uma pergunta, mas uma afirmação. Eram o cimo da pirâmide, um olhar era suficiente para se entenderem. O _Mestre _falava pouco. Ouvia tudo atentamente e só depois fazia um julgamento.

- A policia recebeu uma denuncia contra o _Rosal_. O _Francês _foi levado para interrogatório mas Shaka tomou conta do assunto. – estalou os dedos um a um da mão direita à medida que falava. – Adivinhe de quem partiu a denuncia?

Amigos de longa data conhecem-se melhor que eles mesmos. Aquele monólogo todo que se estava a desenrolar ali tinha um final obvio. A denuncia tinha vindo do lado Esquerdo da 'familia". Do SEU lado da 'família'. Ele, o _Mestre_.

- Quem.

O mais velho sorriu, apoiando os cotovelos na poltrona e entrelaçando os dedos das mãos. Era divertido vê-lo daquela forma. Apesar da falta de expressão no seu rosto, sabia o quanto ele estava ansioso por saber aquela informação. Um prazer sádico em descobrir quem os tinha traído.

- O Rato.

O _Mestre_ fechou os olhos assimilando a informação. Com que então o Rato que tanto tinha tentado subir no ramo não tinha arranjado forma melhor que os denunciar?

- Provas?

- Aioros e Saga.

Tudo minuciosamente planejado. O pobre Rato tinha caído na desgraça de ser interrogado por Aioros. Que avisou Milo de uma futura rusga ao _Rosal_. Desencadeando assim uma reacção em cadeia. Se tudo corresse bem, cedo ou tarde receberiam um telefonema do informador, a prova que tudo estava avançando. Mü não tinha tardado a telefonar, perguntando pela resposta a qual todos queriam saber: quem.

Por isso ele estava ali. Colocar tudo em pratos limpos com um velho amigo. Resolvendo algo que parecia resolvido. Mas aquilo não podia ficar impune. Logo aquilo.

O _Mestre_ suspirou. Era uma pessoa ponderada. Nada devia ser feito com ligeireza. Era equilibrado. Era sabido que o _Mestre_ nunca sorria… era de mau agouro.

- O Rato portanto. – voltou a abrir os olhos, olhando de novo o _Patriarca_.

- O Rato.

Encarando-se um ao outro. Tudo estava claro. No rosto do _Mestre_ uma ligeira demonstração de sentimento. Uma leve movimentação dos lábios. O _Mestre_ sorria.

**

* * *

**

Cantinho (mafioso) ariano:

_¹Abyssus abyssum invocat_ : o abismo chama o abismo.

² _Feng Shui_: Feng Shui é uma antiga arte chinesa que busca a harmonia e o sucesso dentro de um determinado ambiente, através dos cinco elementos da Astrologia chinesa e o equilíbrio do Yin e Yang. Um dos usos do Feng Shui é na arquitectura oriental.

Num lapso de inspiração, nasceu mais uma historiazinha dos nossos mafiosos. Ligeiramente diferente do primeiro capítulo e sobretudo mais movimentada, espero que deu para seguir direitinho. Acredito que tenha ficado meio confuso de vez ou outra. Até eu me confundi as vezes ao escrever… e a fic virou DEFINITIVAMENTE Yaoi.

Bem, esperando agora que inspiração bata mais uma vez à porta.

Nem todos apareceram neste capitulo, mas novas personagens surgiram que não tinha aparecido no primeiro capitulo. Só falta o Deba.

Comentariozinho curto apenas para marcar presença.


	3. Chapter 3

**Axis Mundi**

Babilónia…

_Vanitas vanitatum, et omnia vanitas__ ¹  
_

Era caso para aparecer nas manchetes dos primeiros jornais da semana. O Rato tinha sido encontrado morto. Não que não fosse de esperar, muito pelo contrario. O _mestre_ era conhecido: nunca deixava nada para trás. Sem misericórdia.

E fora assim, esvaído em sangue que tinha sido encontrado no próprio apartamento. Arma branca era o veredicto do legista.

- Golpe certeiro que perfurou o baço. Forte hemorragia interna.

O corpo inerte sobre a mesa tinha acabado de ser tapado de novo com o lençol. O jovem de longos cabelos brancos preenchia as ultimas informações necessárias para concluir o caso. Certezas tinham sido trazidas com a autópsia. Certezas confirmadas pela presença do outro homem ali.

- Ataque cardíaco. – a voz calma saiu da penumbra onde o observador se encontrava.

- Pode escolher outra forma de morrer, não dá para fazer passar um assassinato de arma branca por um ataque cardíaco.

Detestava o cheiro. Detestava o fumo de cigarro. Geralmente expulsava quem entrasse na SUA sala de autópsias com tamanha ousadia. Mas aquela pessoa não era uma qualquer.

Milo saiu da penumbra, o cigarro aceso entre os lábios finos. Sorria.

- Arranje uma resposta qualquer para morte natural, não me interessa. – uma ultima tragada antes de jogar o cigarro no chão – manipule as provas como quiser, desde que o nome da _família_ não apareça.

Os olhos acobreados separaram-se por breves minutos da folha branca, pousando-se no intruso. Sim, ele conseguia sempre arranjar uma solução para casos daqueles. Era sempre a ele que a _família_ recorria depois de uma caçada.

- Não é simples. Tem muita burocracia, provas concretas, policia no assunto…

O sorriso de Milo alargou-se à medida que retirava um envelope do bolso interno do casaco. Tudo tinha um preço.

- Aqui tem para as despesas e uma compensação. – aproximou-se lentamente do legista, colocando o dinheiro no bolso da bata branca – esperamos os resultados Dr. Minos. O caso será encerrado rapidamente.

Minos fechou os olhos, jogando o relatório no lixo. Ninguém recusava nada ao _Patriarca_. Não seria ele o primeiro.

- Dois dias e o caso cairá no esquecimento.

- Perfeito!

Shaka seria colocado ocorrente do assunto. Quase tudo tinha um preço. O que não tinha, bastava arranjar uma moeda de troca.

Por essa razão Aioria falava tão calmamente ao celular. Ser gentil, para receber algo em troca mais tarde. Atravessou os portões da casa enquanto Shura esperava por ele com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

- Estou aqui sim...- a voz monótona demonstrava total desentusiasmo por se encontrar de novo ali. Era sempre ele o encarregado de levar as doses recém chegadas para o _Rosal_, onde eram distribuídas pelos seis.

O celular no ouvido, arrastava os pés no suplício de quem ia a forca.

- Não se preocupe, Shura está esperando lá fora. Sim... encontramo-nos depois. Eu telefono depois.

Aioria suspirou, afagando o cabelo num gesto nervoso. Vida de comprometido não era fácil todos os dias.

Marin, uma belíssima ruiva, ponderada, respeitosa, digna.

Exactamente como ele próprio: ponderado, respeitoso e digno. Claro, do seu ponto de vista.

Sem precisar se anunciar, a porta foi-lhe imediatamente aberta. Passos firmes, pose imponente. Aioria respirou fundo ao entrar de novo naquele lugar..lúgubre.

"_Requintado!__ Único!"_ - dizia ele – "Um mausoléu ao bom gosto!"

Um verdadeiro terror, isso sim! Gasto desnecessário do dinheiro. Uma calamidade em forma de casa!

Mas o que dizer daquele lugar quando o anfitrião era o próprio _Dandy_? Toda a mercadoria era ali escondida. Ninguém tinha direito a opinião própria.

Bela _villa_. Não exorbitante, não exageradamente grande. O interior mobilado por um decorador do mais alto grito. _Klimt, Picasso, Miró_ cobriam paredes brancas. Escrivaninha de época. Tapetes do orientais, porcelana _Ming_. Boa musica de ambientação, _Wisky, _mas não um qualquer: Macallan Collection 26 para os habituados. _Moët Chadron, Bulgari,Chrysler, Jaguar_. Nomes reconhecidos, nomes de todos os dias.

Nada devia ser tocado, mal podia respirar naquele lugar sem que o anfitrião arranjasse algo... para implicar.

- Boa tarde Aioria. – a voz calma mas imponente do vulto que vinha ao seu encontro – Entre, tire os sapatos, sinta-se em casa!

Aioria franziu o cenho, observando o _Dandy_ parar no meio do corredor.

- Na minha casa não tiro os sapatos.

Alto, o torso atlético parcialmente ocultado pelo robe de seda preta. Cabelo descolorado, caprichosamente preso. Pele dourada, pose inalcançável. O _Dandy _não perdia a calma.

- Não lhe disse para se sentir na SUA casa... disse?

O sorriso jocoso nos lábios finos e um breve sinal de mão para que o seguisse foram os últimos gestos que Aioria distinguiu antes de fazer o que lhe tinha sido mandado. Corroído, por mais uma vez ter não poder revidar.

Afinal, o _Dandy_ era O _Dandy_. Não havia esconderijo melhor para deixar a mercadoria. O Dandy não podia ser corrigido, comentado ou mal dizido.

Com toda a calma que conseguia juntar, Aioria seguiu o anfitrião até à pequena sala de estar. Franziu o cenho com a cena que se desvendava a ele.

Não era omnipresente, mas pouco faltava. Mü, sentado no sofá, um sorriso calmo nos lábios finos. Divertido demais em brincar com os pequenos felinos para notar a entrada de intrusos no cómodo.

Os gatos ronronavam no seu colo, contorciam-se entre os dedos hábeis, emaranhavam-se entre os cabelos lavanda.

Conseguia contar três de volta do informador, fora uns tantos que deviam andar pela casa. Ah sim... porque os bichinhos estavam em casa! Asseados, calmos, mimados.

Aioria deu de ombros aproximando-se do sofá quando os seus olhos perceberam um pequeno pormenor na cena que lhe escapara momentos antes. Arregalou os olhos, fixando-os nos do _Dandy_.

- El...

- Shiuuuuu – sibilou o anfitrião em resposta, percebendo onde aquela conversa ia chegar.

Mü sorriu. Um falso sorriso calmo que dirigiu a Aioria enquanto este se sentava.

Porque sim, ele podia entrar ali calçado. Sem pedir permissão, à hora que quisesse, quando quisesse.

- Porque não me espanta...

Um novo olhar de soslaio da parte do informador, um sorriso de canto. Um miar seguido de um ronronar do animal sobre o seu colo, demonstrando puro deleite nas carícias oferecidas.

- Gatos são territoriais...eles parecem aceita-lo muito bem...bem demais aliás. – era a sua vez de jogar. O sorriso revidado, esperando a resposta que não tardaria.

- _Cedric e Lawrence _não se entregam a qualquer um...

Pergunta indirecta, resposta dúbia. Aioria apoiou uma perna sobre a outra, acomodando-se no sofá. Suportou o olhar felino de curiosidade, ao mesmo tempo pronto a atacar. Intrusos não eram facilmente tolerados naquele clima, e ele certamente era um deles.

- A mercadoria? – perguntou sorrindo sem desviar os olhos dos do pequeno animal que parecia proteger Mü.

- _Brown Sugar_. Desta vez do melhor no mercado! – o _Dandy_ divertido com a cena, aproximou-se do moreno e oferecendo-lhe um copo – 200 por zona, será o suficiente. _Bianco_ ou _Rosso_?

Aioria levantou uma sobrancelha, pegando no copo oferecido.

- Bianco. – respondeu encarando o _Dandy _inconformado - _200_ só? Isso é muito pouco!

- _Brown Sugar_ Aioria! Aniquila a coca do mercado, oferece do bom e do melhor e é vê-los subir em órbita com a categoria da mercadoria. _Buissness_. Dar um cheirinho do que podem ter se devidamente pago.

Aioria levou o copo aos lábios, sorvendo um pouco do _Martini_ oferecido. Continuava pensando que aquilo seria arriscado demais... Retirar as doses normais do mercado, oferecer algo de grandioso. Talvez o _Dandy_ não estivesse tão errado assim. O vício era mais forte, pedidos iam chover e os preços aumentar.

Passou a língua entre os lábios, sorrindo ao ver _Cedric_ miar nocolo de Mü. Afinal para quê tantas duvidas, se o _Dandy_ já tinha decidido? O _Dandy_ não podia ser colocado em causa...

Tudo corria nos conformes, era só esperar as doses chegarem ao _Rosal_ para serem distribuídas pelos _boss_. E era por essa razão que Kanon se encontrava sentado num dos bancos altos a frente do balcão. Perto do _Francês_ que servia os pedidos dos últimos clientes do dia.

Distraído, jogava o pequeno pacote de cigarrilhas ao ar, vendo-o cair sobre a bancada de madeira.

- Não devia já ter fechado o café? – perguntava despreocupadamente, atento à forma como o pacote caía sobre o balcão.

- Clientes – indicou o _Francês_ sem deixar de preparar os _caffe latte_, colocando-os sobre a mesa.

- Sabe _Francês…_ podia ser mais comunicativo… - um sorriso de canto seguido de um olhar de esguelha para o ruivo.

Este pegou nas moedas que lhe tinham sido entregues, dirigindo-se à caixa. Os outros não iam tardar a chegar, precisava despachar os clientes o quanto antes. Não tinha tempo para brincadeiras ou palavras desnecessárias.

- Pare de atirar isso ao ar, não acredito que vá agradar ao italiano.

Kanon alargou o sorriso, pousando finalmente as restantes cigarrilhas sobre o balcão limpo. Era um jogo. Divertia-se com aqueles pequenos momentos antes que os interlocutores percebessem que faltava algo. Um carteira, um celular, o maço de cigarros. Qualquer coisa podia ser subtilizada com a maior das discrições. _Pick pocket_ era um nome dado a esses especialistas. Mas Kanon não gostava do termo. Afinal ele retirava por puro divertimento.

Um ligeiro aceno de cabeça de despedida antes que o ultimo cliente saísse pela porta. O tilintar do sino era o sinal que o _Francês_ esperava para finalmente dar o café como encerrado ao público.  
Apenas ele e Kanon permaneciam ao balcão.

A chuva começava a cair miudinha. Reacção imediata, as pessoas na rua apressavam-se, começando a correr pela praça, tentando escapar-lhe. Não tardou para que um vulto atravessasse a praça a correr na direcção do _Rosal_, o sobretudo protegendo a cabeça.

- _Cazzo_! Chuva de novo!

_Mask_ fechou a porta do café resmungando, jogando o sobretudo húmido sobre a o banco ao lado de Kanon. Este sorriu, voltando à brincadeira de jogar o pacote de cigarrilhas ao ar.

Esbaforido, o italiano apressou-se para o banheiro, tentando se secar minimamente.

- Boa tarde – o tilintar do sino indicava uma nova presença na porta.

Calmamente, fechava o chapéu de chuva molhado, colocando-o num canto. Os longos cabelos loiros sempre perfeitamente ondulados, _Afrodite_ fechava a porta calmamente.

- Chegou Maomé seguido da montanha… _timing_ perfeito!

Com um meio sorriso, _Afrodite_ sentou-se ao lado do gémeo. Estrategicamente. Acenou para o _Francês _indicando que queria o mesmo de sempre, esperando _Mask_ se manifestar.

- Odeio chuva… odeio odeio odeio… - o italiano regressava, abancando ao lado de _Afrodite_ – dia nojento! E para coroar o todo, perdi as minhas cigarrilhas… MIDI RILLOS!

- Se fumasse cigarros normais, isso não acontecia… era só pedir ao _Francês._ – Kanon não perdia uma oportunidade. Lançou uma ultima vez o pacote ao ar, desta vez na direcção do italiano – E não sei como fuma esse tipo de coisa… é terrível como sabor…

_Mask_ olhou pasmo o objecto cair perto do seu braço. Por breves segundos deixou-se cair na alegria de ter de novo o vicio nas suas mãos… mas logo a verdade caiu em massa.

- …você roubou as minhas cigarrilhas…

- Roubar é uma palavra muito forte! – continuando com o sorriso no canto dos lábios, Kanon bebericava o café duplo.

- Você ROUBOU AS MINHAS MIDI RILLOS!

- Já tem as suas _Midi Rillos _de volta, pode falar mais baixo… - no meio dos dois, _Afrodite_ que tinha percebido o objecto nas mãos de Kanon à entrada, sentara-se num lugar estratégico para impedir qualquer tipo de briga. Kanon não era exaltado, mas no que tocava as _midi rillos _de _Mask_… era um assunto de morte.

- Você me paga _cazzo_!

- Briga é fora daqui. – o _Francês _não elevava a voz, mas o impacto de cada uma das suas palavras fazia-se sentir nos presentes.

Automaticamente _Mask_ acalmou os ânimos, olhando de lado para o gémeo. Este continuava no seu ritual de beber o café como se nada fosse. Sabiam que não podiam brigar. Sobretudo não no _Rosal_. Era uma das regras primordiais entre eles: evitar brigas interiores fortalecia a imagem exterior. Kanon levava a situação ao limite mas nunca o ultrapassava.

Sempre no mesmo dia, sempre ao final da tarde, todos se juntavam para receber a mercadoria.

Milo entrou no _Rosal_ calmamente, percebendo Kanon de novo muito perto da caixa. Não gostava nem um pouco daquilo. Os dotes de Kanon iam além do que a sua vista alcançava.

- Não me olhe assim, estou apenas bebendo o meu café calmamente. – recebeu um resmungo de Milo mas não se moveu.

- Sempre era ele?

De novo a voz de _Afrodite_ acalmava os ânimos desviando o foco da conversa. Precisavam saber, ser colocados ocorrente do que se tinha passado naquela manhã.

- O _mestre_ nunca deixa nada por fazer. Era ele sim. Arma branca, golpe no baço, hemorragia interna. – Milo sentou-se no mesmo lugar de sempre, retirando os cigarros do bolso do casaco. A primeira lufada veio num alívio – o _Rato_ já era.

- Quem pegou no caso?

- Minos.

_Afrodite_ esboçou um pequeno sorriso. O _Mestre_ sabia realmente fazer as coisas. Nada tinha chegado ao departamento de Aioros e Saga, mas o cadáver tinha chegado direitinho onde devia.

- Ele teve o que merecia. O _Frances _quase foi preso por conta desse idiota!

O silêncio instalou-se na sala na expectativa de ouvir alguma coisa do ruivo. Ele quase tinha sido preso por conta de uma denúncia. Um mandato de busca não se arranjava do nada e as provas existiam. Eram fracas, mas estavam lá.

- Shaka sabe o que faz – a voz calma do francês cortou de uma vez o clima tenso.

Uma rede organizada de tráfico de droga e armas era a única coisa que a policia sabia existir. Onde, como, quem eram as perguntas chave às quais não arranjavam resposta. Mas graças aquele pequeno 'deslize', as suspeitas tinham nascido. O importante é que não passassem disso: suspeitas. A morte do _Rato_ tinha acabado com a única testemunha real que as autoridades tinham, mas em contrapartida as suspeitas tornavam-se mais fortes.

A porta do _Rosal_ fora aberta mais uma vez naquela noite, cedendo passagem aos últimos. Enquanto Shura fechava as pesadas cortinas vermelhas, Aioria tratava de deixar a mercadoria sobre a mesa onde estava Milo.

- _Brown Sugar_. O _Dandy _quer que diminuamos a dose, oferecendo o melhor do mercado. – as ultimas instruções eram dadas antes da entrega – Mü estava lá a mando do _Patriarca_ para dar carta branca.

Milo pegou num pequeno pacote observando a mercadoria. O _Dandy_ sabia escolhê-la. Devia ter custado uma pequena fortuna, mas valeria o dobro dessa.

- 200 por zona apenas… veremos depois como corre a situação.

Duzentos era pouco. Todos sabiam disso. Mas se o _Patriarca_ queria arriscar, não estava nas posses de nenhum deles duvidar.

À porta fechada se faziam as partilhas tendo por certo que o Mestre e o _Patriarca_ puxavam os cordelinhos para que não fossem interrompidos. A praça ficava vazia à medida que a chuva continuava a cair e a noite caía.

Um a um, os _boss_ saíam do café em direcções diferentes, cada um com a dose que lhe incumbia. Cada um para um lado diferente da cidade.

Apenas algumas pessoas ainda trabalhavam aquela hora. No outro lado da cidade, a _villa_ do _Patriarca_ parecia adormecida. Apenas uma pequena luz era distinguível no escritório. A noite tornava a casa bem mais atordoante, isolada da civilização.

- Correu tudo nos conformes.

Sentado numa poltrona, o _Patriarca_ fazia ondular o _wisky_ no copo. Os olhos fixos no líquido transparente, tinha passado os últimos minutos a ouvir o relatório de Mü.

- As doses foram distribuídas sem problema?

Mü assentiu, recostando-se no sofá. Tinha sido um dia longo, atribulado. Mas desde quando os seus dias eram calmos? Observou atentamente o veteranoacabar de beber o wisky. Olhos nos olhos. Um meio sorriso nos lábios de ambos.

- E o assunto do _Rosal_, Shaka?

Sentado do outro lado do sofá, Shaka apreciava um copo de _Baileys_.

Calmo. Paciente. Orgulhoso.

Tinha conseguido impedir que o _Francês_ fosse colocado atrás das grades. Tinha recuperado a arma deste apreendida. Tinha acabado com as suspeitas mais pesadas. Assassinado qualquer tentativa ofensiva das autoridades. Chacinado os vestígios de algo que pudessem comprometer a família.

Abriu calmamente os olhos fixando-os nos do _Patriarca_.

- O caso foi encerrado. O _Rosal_ entregue ao _Francês_ de novo. – pousou o copo sobre a mesa de centro, levantando-se calmamente. O que tinha a fazer ali estava feito. – Se não precisa mais da minha presença…

O veterano assentiu, um sorriso no canto dos lábios finos. Shaka ficava sempre desconfortável na sua presença. Desejoso de sair dali rapidamente.

Ele era bom. Perfeito no que fazia. Por essa razão não suportava ter a sua carreira nas mãos de uma única pessoa, que podia acabar com ela quando quisesse, onde quisesse.

Shaka detestava ser um mero boneco nas mãos do _Patriarca_.

- Pode ir Mü…

Odiava. Ter tudo à sua volta, tudo na sua vida manipulado pelo _Patriarca_. Este esfregava-lhe constantemente na cara o seu poder. Acções, gestos, ordens. Mas nada podia ser feito, teria que aguentar.

E mais uma vez depois do relatório ao _Patriarca_, ele e Mü saiam juntos da _villa,_ regressando a casa. Sem uma troca de palavra. Apenas Mü esboçava um pequeno sorriso sentado ao lado do condutor no carro. Sabia que Shaka detestava a situação. Mas do mesmo modo sabia que nunca faria nada para o colocar em maus lençóis.

Na _villa_ tudo ficava silencioso de novo. O _Patriarca_ gostava do silêncio, era um óptimo elemento para o descanso psicológico.

Sentia que não estava sozinho. Fechou os olhos, o mesmo sorriso nos lábios rosados.

- Veio falar de trabalho?

O vulto que se escondia na penumbra aquele tempo todo avançou calmamente até ao bar. Pegou em dois copos, servindo-os de uma dose generosa de _wisky._

- Devia ter mais cuidado como age com o Mü à frente do advogado… ele não me pareceu muito receptivo. – entregou o copo ao anfitrião, sentando-se ontem anteriormente estavam os outros dois – Vim falar de negócios…

Era raro o _Mestre_ sair da própria casa. Apenas se deslocava a certos locais e a _Villa_ era um deles. Mas para se deslocar por causa de negócios… era porque não podia esperar. Um peixe que não podia escapar.

- Fale… - sorvendo um pouco da bebida, o _Patriarca_ acomodou-se na poltrona.

Algo lhe dizia que aquela conversa se alastraria até bem tarde. Muita coisa para falar, muito o que tratar. Pouco tempo juntos. Conhecia bem aquele olhar do _mestre_. Sabia bem como lidar com ele.

A chuva caía agora intensa na cidade. O _Rosal_ fechado. A noite cerrada deixava a praça num clima lúgubre e perigoso.

Apenas um barulho de vidro partido conseguiu ser ouvido no silêncio da noite. Um grupo de jovens iniciantes, não sabiam as consequências futuras que teriam os seus actos. Despreocupados. Aproveitando uma alta de adrenalina por estarem em grupo.

Tão rapidamente entraram como saíram, felizes pelo pouco dinheiro que tinham conseguido da caixa. Tinha sido fácil demais. Bom demais. Sem suspeitas.

O dia amanheceria como qualquer outro, a chuva dando lugar ao sol. Apenas algo naquele quadro ficaria diferente: o assalto do _Rosal_.

* * *

**Cantinho ****(mafioso) ****ariano:**

_¹__ Vanitas vanitatum, et omnia vanitas_Vaidade, tudo é vaidade.

Desta vez, uma pequena dedicatória à minha querida beta, os gatinhos estão lá de propósito. Ela vai entender.

Aldebaran finalmente apareceu enquanto gente. Só o consegui ver como o Aldebaran do Episodio G, alto, moreno e cabelo descolorado!

E entra uma personagem secundária, Minos enquanto legista era algo que eu realmente queria colocar! A ideia veio de algumas arts que eu tenho por aqui, em que ele sempre aparece craneos humanos etc... macabro

Os capítulos estão demorando cada vez mais a sair... mas já deixando uma brecha para o próximo, acho que a inspiração não vai demorar.


	4. Chapter 4

**  
Memento mori**

Babilónia…

_Alea jacta est¹  
_

Era um dia comum…

Milo aproximou-se do sofá, deixando-se cair. O _Francês_ não estava em casa. Mais uma vez, ele tinha sumido.

Por essa razão saía sempre com o ruivo para o _Rosal_, não lhe dando margem de manobra para escapadelas a lugares estranhos. Mas naquele dia tinha sido diferente.

Justamente naquela manha, o _Patriarca _tinha-o encarregue de cuidar das novas armas que chegavam ao cais. Logo pela madrugada. Não tinha demorado mais que hora e meia, mas tinha sido o suficiente para não encontrar o _Francês _em casa ao regressar.

Maldita mercadoria. Maldito _Patriarca_. Maldito _Francês_!

Remexeu o copo de _vodka_ na mão, fazendo o liquido balançar. Era cedo, mas o que importava? Precisava de um calmante. Anestesiante. Nada melhor que um pouco de álcool para acalmar os nervos.

Os olhos azuis fixos na janela, ouvia o barulho da chuva que caía intensamente na rua. Levou o copo aos lábios finos, molhando-os apenas, para logo passar a língua neles. Saborear o álcool era algo à qual nunca tinha prestado grande atenção... menos quando o _Francês_ sumia.

Não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia, e não seria a última. Era uma certeza que o iria acompanhar até ao fim.

Fechou a mão com força, de forma a sentir o alívio dos ossos estalarem com a pressão. Detestava a espera, mesmo sabendo que esta não seria longa.

Passos bem conhecidos foram ouvidos, o tilintar das chaves do lado de fora da porta. Algo que despertava rapidamente os seus instintos em espera. O _Francês _tinha regressado.

Voltou a levar o copo aos lábios, degustando mais um gole do líquido transparente. Os olhos azuis escurecidos pela penumbra na qual se forçara a esperar; dissecava os movimentos do ruivo que entrava despreocupadamente em casa, fechando o guarda-chuva.

O mínimo movimento estava sendo acompanhado minuciosamente por Milo, e o _Francês_ sentia o peso daquele olhar que tão bem conhecia.

Sabia o quanto aquelas escapadas eram estranhas e irritantes aos olhos do amante, mas a vida era dele, fazia dela o que queria e bem entendia. Sentia necessidade de espaço, da ausência de Milo tempos a outros; não andar constantemente na sua companhia. Por essa razão aproveitava aqueles momentos para se ausentar, arejar a cabeça. Obrigando-se a voltar sempre ao ponto de partida com a cabeça sobre os ombros. Espairecido.

Mas o que irritava mesmo o grego, era a falta de explicação para aqueles momentos a sós. Perguntas como _"quando"_, _"onde"_ e _"com quem"_ eram mantidas sem resposta. Infelizmente, estava sempre ausente quando o _Francês _se ausentava, não se podendo dar ao luxo de o mandar seguir... mas um dia descobriria onde o ruivo sempre se escondia.

- Bom dia – a voz de Milo era baixa, numa falsa serenidade, calma. Perigosamente calma.

O ruivo jogou o casaco molhado sobre uma cadeira, aproximando-se de onde guardavam as bebidas. Apenas um aceno com a cabeça foi o que dispensou em resposta.

O silêncio era uma constante entre eles. Milo sempre esperava uma resposta, mas o ruivo permanecia calado, mantendo o _suspense_, nunca revelando onde ia ou o que fazia. Milo confiava nele enquanto "irmão de causa" mas nunca tinha cedido confiança total enquanto amante. Conhecidos e amantes, negócios à parte. E se havia algo que tirava o _Francês_ do sério, era essa mesma falta de confiança.

Servindo-se de uma dose generosa de _wisky_, caminhou lentamente até ao parapeito da janela, sentando-se de frente para o outro.

- Eu disse; "Bom dia"... – Milo voltou a falar baixo, olhando-o fixamente, remexendo o copo na mão direita.

O ruivo cruzou as pernas, pousando o copo sobre o peitoril. Sustentou o olhar agressivo enquanto retirava o maço de cigarros do bolso das calças. O pequeno vicio que o ajudaria a não perder a calma na conversa que estava por vir.

Levou o cigarro aos lábios.

Milo observou. Viu as íris castanhas tomarem uma tonalidade acobreada devido à chama do isqueiro. Levou o copo novamente aos lábios, vendo o ruivo expelir a primeira lufada de fumo.

- Bom dia, _Milô_...

A voz do _Francês_ era serena como sempre. Não dava quaisquer indícios de abalo devido à reacção do grego. Tinha perfeita consciência do quanto Milo se remoía por dentro e com vontade de o matar...

Matar... ora estava aí algo interessante. Porque não? Afinal seria a solução óbvia. Teria que dar um final àquilo, a bem ou a mal.

- Onde foi?

Ah... a famosa pergunta da qual nunca escapava. Onde, com quem, porquê... tudo perguntas que não valiam resposta. Bebeu um gole da bebida, colocando o cigarro no cinzeiro de forma a evitar apagá-lo.

- Onde foi, _Camus_?

- Não me chame pelo nome... – respondeu seco, encarando finalmente o loiro.

De novo uma troca de olhares que demonstrava a irritação de ambas as partes, nenhum querendo dar o braço a torcer. O _Francês_ detestava que o chamassem pelo nome. Isso era coisa do passado. Esse nome tinha sido descartado a partir do momento em que entrara naquele mundo, não o merecia.

Respirando fundo, voltou a levar o cigarro aos lábios. Aquele eterno conflito não iria acabar tão cedo, se não fosse ele a colocar um ponto final.

- Confia em mim _Milô_? – perguntou despreocupadamente, apagando o cigarro.

Milo estreitou os olhos, acabando com o resto da bebida. Aquele não era o rumo normal dos acontecimentos... normalmente o ruivo apenas dava de ombros, preparando as coisas para reabrir o _Rosal._ Estava se aventurando em terreno desconhecido.

- Confio... – respondeu reticente, espiando o ruivo que se levantava calmamente.

- Mesmo?

Milo estalava os dedos num visível sinal de nervosismo. Aquela situação estava por demais estranha e surreal... que conversa de confiança era aquela?

- Claro!

- Não é o que parece...

- Quer uma prova? – deixou escapar em resposta à afirmação do ruivo, não percebendo o impacto que aquelas palavras teriam num futuro próximo.

Durante toda aquela troca de frases, Milo sabia que algo estava errado. Algo diferente... não corria nos conformes. Estranhamente, sentiu a sua intuição clamar por cuidado... cautela.

Os olhos do ruivo brilhavam de uma chama estranha e perigosa.

Engoliu em seco ao perceber que o _Francês_ tinha pego na sua arma, mantendo a mesma distancia entre os dois.

- Presumo que já tenha ouvido falar em roleta russa,...

O copo de _whisky_ estava agora deixado sobre o parapeito da janela, enquanto o ruivo retirava as balas uma a uma do tambor do revólver. Num movimento hábil, fê-lo girar, voltando a preparar o gatilho.

- Não está falando sério... – Milo não acreditava no que os seus olhos viam. A sua atenção foi virada para o lado esquerdo do ruivo, onde jaziam as balas retiradas da arma. Num gesto intuitivo, contou-as rapidamente. Faltava uma.

- Nunca estive tão sério na minha vida. – o _Francês_ permanecia calmo, apontando a arma ao amante. – Só o estou pondo à prova... não foi isso que se propôs fazer?

Milo encarava o ruivo num misto de terror e ódio, percebendo a arma apontada na sua direcção.

- Acho melhor confiar em mim depressa...

Um silêncio pesado instalou-se entre os dois ocupantes da sala. Milo do seu lado cravava os dedos no sofá, a sua cabeça se recusando a assimilar o que estava acontecendo. Evitava fazer movimentos bruscos, não fosse assinar a sua sentença de morte.

Do lado oposto, o _Francês_ de braço estendido, apontava a arma pronta a disparar.

Um '_click'_ nefasto ecoou na sala, fazendo Milo sobressaltar.

- Então _Milô_... confia em mim?

O ar foi expelido de uma vez ao perceber que ainda estava vivo. A chuva continuava a cair intensamente na rua, os vidros das janelas começando a embaciar. Milo engoliu em seco, mas mantendo a mesma pose, os olhos fixos nos castanhos do francês.

- Você sabe que sim...

Tremores. Suores frios. Apesar da tentativa de manter a convicção na voz, Milo tinha falhado. Respirou fundo vendo o ruivo pegar no copo de _whisky_ e levá-lo aos lábios finos. Já tinha passado por muitas situações de adrenalina intensa, muitas vezes a sua vida tinha estado em risco... mas nada se assemelhava àquilo.

- Confiar em alguém consiste em aceitar o que essa pessoa diz sem esperar receber provas. – o ruivo aproximava-se lentamente dele, brincando com o gatilho da arma na mão direita e balançando o copo na esquerda.

Milo remexeu-se na cadeira, preparando-se para se levantar. Um movimento lento em que apoiava os braços para dar impulso. Mas logo foi dissuadido quando o canudo da arma foi novamente apontado na sua direcção, pronta a ser disparada. Por trás dela, os olhos do ruivo brilhavam com uma chama assustadora.

-...- lentamente voltou à mesma posição em que estava, controlando a respiração – como quer que eu aceite o seu silêncio sem pestanejar? – aquela situação estava a ficar demasiado irritante para que permanecesse calado e quieto.

- O meu silêncio significa que não há nada para contar.

- O seu silêncio significa que está escondendo algo!

Mais uma vez o som da arma disparando em seco fez Milo sobressaltar e fechar os olhos. Não adiantava aumentar o tom de voz. Não adiantava argumentar contra o _Francês_ naquelas condições. Ele tinha os trunfos na mão!

- Confie no meu silêncio. – o ruivo aproximava-se lentamente. Pé ante pé.

- Eu... – fechou os olhos ao sentir o metal frio da arma encostado à sua cabeça. Conseguia ouvir as batidas do próprio coração, os dedos cravados nos braços da cadeira.

Conhecia o _Francês_ melhor do que ninguém. Eram anos de convívio, acabando por saber do que ele era ou não capaz.

Manteve os olhos cerrados. Respirava profundamente. O coração abrandava. O calor que emanava do corpo do ruivo.

- Dispare.

O ligeiro movimento nos lábios do _Francês_ indicavam um sorriso.

- Quer que eu dispare.

- Esta esperando o quê? – os olhos azuis finalmente voltaram a ser revelados, encarando os castanhos numa raiva contida – Dispare! Não é isso que quer provar? Coloco a minha vida nas suas mãos.

O ruivo pressionou o gatilho, preparando a arma para uma nova investida.

- Confia em mim, _Milô_?

- Confio no seu silêncio – a resposta veio rápida, confiante. – Tá esperando o quê? DISPARE!

Longos segundos se passaram num desafio mutuo em que os olhares de ambos se sustentaram. Era fácil demais... o _Francês_ devia ter percebido mais cedo. A vida de cada um deles deixava de ter importância se fosse pela salvaguarda da _Família_; Milo era um grande assíduo dessa regra. Estava mais que habituado em colocar a sua vida em risco.

Foi pensando que o ruivo voltou a se levantar do sofá, a arma firmemente agarrada na mão direita.

- Então _Francês_? – Milo falou em tom de deboche – Mudou de ideias?

O ruivo conhecia as regras. Sabia a importância que tinha a escolha de um refém. A importância da chantagem psicológica. Milo tinha tomado uma pose para a qual a sua tentativa não tinha mais razão. Precisava mudar de estratégia.

- Acertar no seu ponto fraco... – falou calmamente, voltando a encara o loiro – aquele onde dói mais...

Os olhos azuis arregalaram-se ao perceber a arma não mais virada na sua direcção. O alvo tinha mudado. Entre-abriu os lábios com a intenção de dizer algo, mas a sua fala foi cortada pelas do _Francês._

- Agora... confia em mim?

Milo sentiu o coração disparar de uma vez. Sem reacção, via o amante apontar a arma para a própria cabeça, accionando o gatilho. Som lúgubre. Silencio devasso que enchia o cómodo. Milo ouvia a própria respiração acelerada, o coração parecendo que queria saltar do peito.

Aquilo era demais! Tinha conseguido se controlar com uma arma apontada a si, mas ali...

- Camus, pelos deuses, não fa...

O barulho de um novo tiro em seco fez Milo parar instintivamente de falar.

- Eu disse para não me chamar assim – a voz era baixa, seca, incisiva – Devia confiar plenamente em mim. Cegamente! Assim como o faz com o dinheiro do grupo.

Sempre em movimentos lentos e programados, o ruivo sentou-se de novo no parapeito da janela, baixando a arma. Faltavam dois tiros, um deles detinha a bala.

Um refém nunca podia ser a pessoa visada. Havia sempre alguns que se auto-intitulavam heróis, rebelando-se contra os raptores. Resultado: um refém morto, dinheiro nem vê-lo, e sobretudo, balas perdidas para nada. _Niente_.

Todo o visado tem um ponto fraco. Pode não ser físico, ou pode não ser directamente dele. Apenas um sentimento puro e inocente que se torna o pior pesadelo em determinadas situações. Amor, era o nome que lhe davam... fraternal, incondicional... esse ponto fraco era comum a todos.

O _Francês_ estava na primeira linha para saber isso.

- _Francês, _está passando dos limites! – Milo começou a aproximar-se, mas logo voltou a estagnar quando viu o ruivo levar de novo a arma à cabeça. Mais uma vez a sua tentativa de arrancar aquele objecto metálico das mãos do outro tinha falhado – pelos deuses Ca... _Francês_! Tem cinquenta por cento de hipóteses de estoirar os seus miolos!

O ruivo permanecia impassível. – Esse é o objectivo da roleta russa... – accionou o gatilho para disparar mais uma vez – Eu confio na minha sorte.

Milo fechou os olhos sentindo o coração parar, ao perceber que o ruivo tinha atirado pela quinta vez... em seco.

Respirou fundo voltando a abrir os olhos. A situação tinha passado dos limites à muito tempo. Estava surreal.

- Última bala _Milô_... é agora ou nunca – a mão do francês levantou a arma à altura do peito de Milo. Estava demasiado próximo. Um tiro à queima roupa – Ainda não confia em mim?

O grego permaneceu em silêncio. Aquela era a sua última oportunidade. Engoliu em seco sem saber o que responder àquela provocação. Aquela era a bala que lhe poderia tirar a vida, já não era o _suspense_ de saber qual dos tiros seria o verdadeiro. Era uma certeza.

Fixou os olhos do _Francês_ que continuava impassível. Seria um tiro certeiro...

Ouviu o ruivo accionar o gatilho. Ele não teria coragem de ir até ao fim... teria?

O último tiro foi disparado. Milo fechou instintivamente os olhos.

A chuva continuava a cair intensamente do lado de fora. Os vidros embaciados impediam vizinhos curiosos de saber o que acontecia no 3°A.

No cómodo silencioso, apenas um suspiro pesado foi ouvido. O _Francês _baixou a arma lentamente, observando.

Nem assim...

- Nem nessa situação absurda você confiou em mim, não foi _Milô_?

Milo abriu lentamente os olhos. Expeliu mais uma vez o ar que tinha prendido, olhando rapidamente o próprio corpo.

Nada. Sem dor. Sem sangue. Estava intacto e de pé.

Mas o _Francês_ tinha atirado... de tão tenso que estava nem percebeu se tinha sido um tiro seco ou não.

Olhou finalmente para o seu carrasco, inquisitivo.

- Você é patético... – o som da arma ser jogada no chão chamou a sua atenção.

Arregalou os olhos ao ver o _Francês _tirar o bolso da sua calça algo reluzente. Algo que ele conhecia tão bem... algo que devia estar na arma e que devia ter sido disparado!

O ruivo encarava-o pacientemente, a bala que faltava entre o polegar e o indicador. Longas tardes passadas no _Rosal_ vendo Kanon fazer o seu papel de _pik-pocket_ tinha dado os seus frutos. Não era tão hábil quanto o geminiano, mas tinha os seus dotes.

- Acreditou mesmo que eu ia atirar? – perguntou jogando a bala para as mãos de Milo que a apanhou instintivamente. Observou a bala na mão direita, incrédulo.

O ruivo acendeu um novo cigarro calmamente, expelindo o fumo. Mesmo naquela posição, o grego não tinha demonstrado confiança total. Já tinha morto algumas pessoas. Não se gabava disso, mas não o escondia.

Pousou o cigarro aceso no cinzeiro, voltando a olhar para o grego. Olhos nos olhos. Milo já não contemplava a bala, mas sim ele próprio, um brilho de raiva pura nos olhos azuis.

Impulsivo… o _Francês_ sabia que cedo ou tarde ele explodiria. Era tudo… uma questão… de tempo.

Não demonstrou surpresa quando duas mãos o pegaram pelo colarinho, encostando-o rudemente à parede.

- Filho da puta… - o loiro rangia os dentes à medida que fazia o corpo do amante bater contra a parede.

- … deixe a minha mãe fora disto.

Na cabeça de Milo, todos os últimos acontecimentos mesclavam-se num turbilhão sem fim. A raiva pelo _Francês _aumentava exponencialmente, fazendo o seu punho fechar-se intuitivamente, ameaçando bater-lhe. Apenas um "soco" era o que precisava. Bem no meio daquele rosto pálido.

Mas algo o impediu de atentar contra o ruivo. Os olhos deste. Gélidos, frios, impassíveis. A razão pura e fria não estava do seu lado. Era lógico que o ruivo nunca seria capaz de o matar… dele é que tinha partido o erro desde o inicio.

Num gesto igualmente brusco, soltou o _Francês _imperturbável.

O relógio badalou as dez horas enquanto Milo se aproximou do parapeito da janela. O _Francês _nunca fumava dois cigarros de seguida. Era um hábito estranho que sempre tivera, apesar de dia após dia conviver com fumadores assíduos.

Aquele cigarro aceso tinha um propósito.

Num gesto nervoso, sentou-se onde anteriormente tinha estado o ruivo_, _levando o cigarro aos lábios. Delicioso veneno que o ajudava naqueles momentos.

O dia não tinha nascido como os outros. Milo sentia isso. O _Francês _sentia isso.

Não muito longe deles, numa pequena do bairro gótico, um par de olhos azuis observava os estragos feitos no _Rosal_. Juntamente com uma pequena multidão, evitava entrar no café mas aproximando-se o mais possível para entender o que tinha acontecido.

Quem, na sua sã consciência, faria uma coisa daquelas?

O _Francês _ainda não tinha chegado.

Afastou-se rapidamente do grupo de pessoas que observavam intrigadas, pegando no celular. Deixou tocar duas vezes, antes que uma voz sonâmbula atendesse.

- _Bom dia Kanon… _

- O _Rosal_ foi assaltado. – pouca conversa era precisa entre eles; para bom entendedor, meia palavra basta.

O interlocutor nada respondeu. Silêncio de incredulidade antes de assimilar o que acontecia.

_- Quem? _

- Não sei, acabei de chegar…

- _O Francês?_

- Ainda não chegou. – falou rapidamente – eu trato de avisa-lo, você fica encarregue do _Patriarca_.

Sem esperar resposta, desligou a chamada, voltando para o meio da multidão.

Sentado na cama, Mü olhava incrédulo para o celular. De tudo o que possivelmente pudesse acontecer, aquilo era, sem dúvida, o mais inesperado.

Quem, em plena consciência, podia ter assaltado o _Rosal?_ Era terreno perigoso, mesmo dentro da _Família_… era preciso ter uma grande tendência suicida para pensar sequer em atacar o _Patriarca _ou o _Mestre._

Levantou-se rapidamente da cama, buscando a calça _jean_ jogada no chão na noite anterior. Sentia o aroma a café acabado de fazer, o que em dias normais lhe seria delicioso.

Mas não era um dia normal.

Acorreu à sala, descobrindo o advogado sentado numa cadeira, bebendo um pouco de chá.

- O _Rosal _foi assaltado… - falou rapidamente, arfante, vestindo rapidamente o casaco - … o _Francês_ está a caminho.

Apesar do choque de tal novidade, Shaka assentiu levantando-se prontamente. Jogou rapidamente as chaves do carro ao informador antes que este acorresse na direcção da porta.

Mü iria avisar o _Patriarca_. A ele restava-lhe cumprir a sua parte do contrato.

Pegou calmamente no telefone quando ouviu a porta da rua ser fechada num estrondo, discando o número conhecido.

- _Alô_…

- Babilónia foi atacada.

_Continua…_

* * *

**Cantinho ****(mafioso) ****ariano:**

_Memento mori:_"lembre-se que vai morrer"

_¹Alea jacta est:_"A sorte está lançada"

Um pequeno capítulo que deixa um gostinho de "quero mais"... ou pelo menos espero que deixe...  
Ele é focado essencialmente na cena do Milo e do Camus. Foi coisa rara, ter uma cena daquelas inventada com esses dois... ando em crise com eles, sem conseguir escrever nada que preste...  
Como tinha avisado, este capítulo demorou um tantinho mais a sair, andei correndo demasiado para conseguir escrever algo coerente

Preciso mais uma vez pedir **DESCULPAS** pela falta de resposta as reviews... simplesmente não consegui dar conta do recado devido a correria toda. Eu juro que tento... mas por favor, não se sintam renegados so porque eu não respondi... é simplesmente porque não consigo mesmo T.T

Acho que é tudo por enquanto. Deixo já um pequeno gostinho do que terá no próximo capítulo, pois duvido que as **CINCO** criaturas que assaltaram o Rosal saiam impunes de uma dessas... hehehe

Beijo enorme a todos, espero que continuem a gostar  
Um agradecimento muito especial a todos os que comentaram, e um ainda mais especial a_ Luci_ (que coitadinha me atura constantemente...), a _Washu_ (sem ela essa cena de milo camus nao tinha saido) e a _Deneb_ ( a minha beta querida, que, devido a alguns problemas, não tive coragem de lhe pedir para corrigir este texto...)

Para os outros todos, fica um agradecimento sincero por terem lido, e espero que tenham gostado.

_A.s._


	5. Chapter 5

**Mephisto**

Babilónia…

_Occasio facit furem__¹_

Avançou cuidadosamente sobre os estilhaços de vidro ainda espalhados pelo chão. As cortinas de veludo fechadas deixavam passar pouca luminosidade para o interior. Na rua, algumas pessoas curiosas juntavam-se em volta da área de segurança. Apenas o _Francês_ tinha o direito de entrar no recinto, além das autoridades competentes.

- Verifique a caixa.

Saga observava tudo à sua volta enquanto esperava o _Francês _verificar as faltas. Conhecia bem o _Rosal_. Talvez descobrisse algo ali que tivesse escapado aos olhos destreinados. Algum rasto da identidade dos assaltantes.

- O dinheiro.

A voz do _Francês_ era ponderada. O _Francês_ era ponderado. Pelo menos assim deixava transparecer. Apesar da sua aparente calma, o ruivo mais que todos queria saber quem eram as criaturas recém colocadas na lista negra da _família_.

Ninguém mexia com o _Rosal_ e vivia tempo suficiente para comemorar.

- Apenas o dinheiro? – o ruivo assentiu em resposta – Quanto era?

- Conte uns seis.

Saga respirou fundo. Seis mil era uma quantia da qual nem o _Patriarca_ nem o _Mestre_ abriam mão.

Felizmente a droga estava nas mãos do _Dandy_ e ainda não tinha sido distribuída pelos restantes… ou a perda teria sido de um valor bem maior.

- Uma rusga ao _Rosal_ à menos de uma semana, e agora isto…

O ruivo olhou para o gémeo, impassível.

- _Francês, _esta historia ainda vai dar o que falar. São dois casos ligados ao _Rosal_ no espaço de uma semana. Pode levantar suspeitas além das comuns.

- O que está tentando dizer?

Saga jogou as chaves do estabelecimento na direcção do ruivo, convidando-o a sair dali.

- O melhor seria fechar por uns tempos. Não muito, apenas umas duas semanas. O suficiente para a poeira baixar e evitar assim que mais algum caso seja ligado ao nosso ponto de encontro.

Era sensato. Lógico mesmo. Por um lado podia levar a crer que fechavam para não levantar suspeitas pois tinham algo a esconder. Mas por outro, e o mais importante, salvaguardariam o nome do _Rosal_.

A ideia de fechar não agradava minimamente ao _Francês_. Mas não tinha outra opção enquanto não tivesse ordem superior para voltar a abrir.

Sendo dispersas pelos policiais na praça, as pessoas voltavam a caminhar despreocupadamente. Corriam continuando as suas vidas, desaparecendo tão rapidamente quanto apareceram curiosas para saber o que tinha ocorrido no pacato café da praça.

Nesse momento, do outro lado da cidade, o _Audi TT_ preto chamava a atenção de algumas pessoas numa das avenidas principais.

Detestava chamar a atenção pelas razões erradas. Por isso mesmo, tinha tido uma grande discussão com o amante quando este teimara em comprar aquela "bomba". Não precisavam de tanto, não tinham onde usar a potência daquele carro. Sobretudo quando, na maioria dos casos, Mü era obrigado a andar a pé.

Estacionou numa perpendicular à avenida, saiu do carro calmamente e dirigiu-se à porta do restaurante. Poucas vezes ia àquele lugar. Igualmente poucas eram as vezes que precisava de ajuda extra.

Ajuda da única pessoa em quem confiava naquele baixo mundo. O seu mentor.

A casa estava completamente cheia, não havia uma única mesa livre. Manteve-se perto da porta, olhando à sua volta o espaço que tanto lhe agradava. Restaurante de classe, comida exótica, talvez um pouco barulhento para o seu gosto, mas nada que não desse para contornar.

Sempre impecavelmente vestido, pose altiva e elegante, Shaka era uma figura que chamava a atenção. Digno de ser acolhido nada mais nada menos que pelo dono do estabelecimento. Uma breve conversa foi trocada, amenidades, antes de ser encaminhado para uma zona mais privada onde alguém já o esperava. A ala VIP, cobiçada por inúmera gentinha da alta sociedade, mas que apenas alguns eleitos tinham o direito de aceder. Muitas vezes chamada de sala _Nirvana_, pois corria o boato que ninguém mais seria o mesmo depois de ter passado por ela.

Idiotices.

Uma enorme estatua de um Buda em posição de Lotus era o ornamento chamativo do restaurante. Estátua que tinha dado o nome ao próprio local.

Shaka dispensava sempre um olhar aquele _ex libris_ que jamais teria aspirações a igualar as suas homónimas nos verdadeiros templos budistas. Uma imitação barata, mas que parecia agradar aos clientes.

Chegando a sala, _ele _já se encontrava sentado. Com uma pequena reverência, o acompanhante do loiro retirou-se, deixando os dois homens a sós.

- _Namasté _Shaka.

Shaka retirou o casaco do terno bege, pendurando-o, antes de se juntar a _ele_. A pequena mesa de centro e algumas almofadas espalhadas pelo chão eram os únicos moveis. Sentou-se numa almofada de frente ao seu interlocutor.

- _Namasté_… - falou calmamente, observando-o.

- _Babilónia_ foi então invadida?

Shaka assentiu, fechando os olhos. O que apreciava _nele_, era sua capacidade de ler os seus pensamentos. Era dispensável falar, pois aquele homem já o conhecia de cor. Era seu mentor desde que se lembrava.

- E precisa da minha ajuda.

- Defender uma organização criminal ramificada não é simples. Ainda mais quando todos passarão a saber que _Babilónia_ supostamente inatingível foi tão facilmente abalada.

Com um estalar de dedos _dele_, um servo apareceu rapidamente no local.

Nunca falar de negócios de estômago vazio era o lema da casa. Pedidos feitos rapidamente, os dois foram de novo deixados sozinhos.

- Está com medo de quê exactamente Shaka?

- Medo e apreensão são estados diferentes.

_Ele_ sorriu.

- O que o tormenta então, Shaka?

- Saga e Aioros ocultam e modificam provas que possam levar a suspeitas sobre a família. Mas a "concorrência" é grande. Outras pessoas estão interessadas em tomar o controle, pessoas que têm vindo a ganhar importância no meio. Com contactos. Que levariam num abrir e fechar de olhos a policia a investigar mais profundamente o caso do _Rosal_, e assim encontrar provas de crime.

Ele próprio tinha sido contactado várias vezes por algumas pessoas, sendo aliciado por altas somas de dinheiro entre outras regalias.

- Duvida do _Patriarca_, Shaka?

O loiro voltou a fechar os olhos pensativo, tacteando com os dedos na mesa de madeira. Não duvidava do _Patriarca_, não duvidava do _Mestre_. Era dele próprio que duvidava.

- O _Patriarca_ é o _Patriarca_. O _Patriarca_ ordena e Deus dispõe. Rodeado das suas bonecas mecânicas, cada um com o seu dote, protótipos modernos e autónomos. Quanto ao _Mestre,_ combate as insónias brincando a desorganizar o mundo.

Shaka encarou-_o _surpreso.

- Você Shaka, é a boneca do _Patriarca_ que mais liberdade tem de movimento. Faz o que quer, apenas lhe é incumbida a tarefa de abafar as provas que levariam à prisão de um dos elementos do resto da família.

O loiro assentiu, deixando escapar um suspiro exausto, mas sentindo no fundo uma ligeira excitação de um desafio que teria de ultrapassar.

- Despreocupe-se, Shaka. Cuidarei para que as penas impostas sejam brandas, caso algo corra mal. Mas não creio que será necessário… com as suas capacidades, as suspeitas nunca passarão disso, evitando serem levadas a uma sala de tribunal.

Duas batidas na porta colocaram fim à conversa. A comida estava servida.

Cada um tinha os seus entretenimentos nas horas vagas. _Afrodite_ era um grande amante de leitura. Aioria preferia musica, quanta mais alta melhor. O _Dandy_, adorava vaguear pelas avenidas _in_ da cidade, buscando novas antiguidades únicas. Era onde esbanjava a sua parte do dinheiro. O seu _péché mignon._ Mas nem todos tinham vícios iguais.

Na praça dos mercadores, não havia e nem nunca haveria nenhum clube privado. Os repetidos controles, os mandatos, as buscas, não tinham surtido nenhum "elemento sujeito a punição pela lei". Tudo não passava do fruto da imaginação de pessoas mal intencionadas.

Shura jogou o maço de cigarros vazio no lixo, avançando até à porta do número 12.

Demorou a ser atendido. Todo o cuidado era pouco, primeiro precisavam saber quem era. Não arriscar deixar entrar um policia disfarçado.

Três minutos depois, a passagem foi-lhe finalmente cedida.

Shina não tinha mais de vinte e três, vinte e quatro anos. Cabelo esverdeado, pele morena e doce, pernas perfeitas e um olhar de arrancar o coração a qualquer um. Severo, cínico, incompreendido. O _tailleur _escuro vincava perfeitamente as curvas bem delineadas do corpo jovem.

- Vem tarde. O meu turno acabou à cinco minutos.

Shina estava sempre mal com o mundo. Ácida, não media as palavras. Era directa, por vezes demais, o que a colocava em maus lençóis. O sorriso cínico de quem tinha o comando e nada nem ninguém a poderia derrubar.

O lugar era discreto. No rés-do-chão, uma confortável pequena sala para acolher os clientes. Nada de bar, havia tudo o necessário nos quartos, divididos nos dois andares superiores. No primeiro, as raparigas permanentes; no segundo as restantes.

Desde as camas circulares ao mini-bar, estampas eróticas que ornamentavam os muros, armários com todo o tipo de instrumento, banheiros em cada quarto… tudo tinha sido minuciosamente calculado.

Shura mantendo o rosto sério, sentou-se num sofá da pequena sala privada do rés-do-chão. Shina estava pouco receptível… aliás, como sempre. Talvez fosse desse veneno que tinha provado e não era capaz de ficar muito tempo sem a sua dose.

- Tem intenções de ficar aí?

Shura assentiu, puxando o cinzeiro da mesa de centro para perto dele. Sabia o quanto toda aquela calma irritava profundamente a jovem, e o quanto ela se irritava rapidamente. Era um jogo.

- Vou mandar chamar a _Lizzy_ – a jovem falou com desdém – a menos que prefira a _Suze._

- Não quero nenhuma delas.

- A minha hora acabou. – retrucou numa ultima tentativa, sabendo como aquilo iria acabar. Sempre acabava do mesmo modo.

O moreno não esperou para acender o cigarro, expelindo a primeira lufada de fumo. Retirou a carteira do bolso, jogando-a sobre a mesa que separava os dois.

Recheada de dinheiro.

- Quanto acha que tem aí?

A jovem olhou de relance para a carteira. Uma bela soma.

- Tem a certeza de se poder permitir?

- Pegue tudo o que precisa.

- Preciso de tudo.

Shura apenas expeliu mais uma lufada, dando de ombros. Era ele que a sustentava. Graças a ele que aquele lugar existia. A ele que Shina devia tudo.

E dessa divida, ela nunca se livraria. O que a atormentaria o resto da sua vida.

Foi com satisfação que Shura viu a jovem começar a despir-se lentamente, aproximando-se felinamente do lugar onde estava.

Não muito longe da praça dos mercadores, a _villa_ do _Mestre_ parecia demasiado silenciosa e quieta. Quem não a conhecesse, seria levado a pensar erradamente que estava vazia.

O sol começava a descer no horizonte quando o italiano chegou à _villa._ A rede estava ocorrente do que acontecia. Não se deviam juntar a mais de três para não levantar suspeitas. Saga tinha sido destacado para o caso, mas todo o cuidado era pouco.

Apagou o _Midi rillo_ antes de entrar. O Mestre não suportava o cheiro intenso de qualquer coisa que fizesse fumo. Claro que o incenso não se inseria no conjunto de 'coisas que fizessem fumo'. Justamente a única coisa que ele, Mask, não suportava.

Avançou irrequieto seguindo o caminho que levava à sala do _Mestre_.

- Sente-se – indagou um dos acompanhantes, postando-se em seguida ao lado direito da poltrona do _Mestre_.

O _Mestre_ raramente falava. As poucas palavras que dirigia, guardava-as para o _Patriarca._

O italiano não estranhou quando apenas ouviu a voz dos dois acompanhantes se manifestarem.

- O _Rosal_ foi atacado como deve saber.

O italiano assentiu, sentando-se no sofá indicado. À sua frente, o _Mestre _bebia calmamente uma xícara de chá.

- Soubemos de fonte segura que os assaltantes pertencem à zona "Norte".

Um longo silêncio seguiu-se, onde _Mask_ chegava à conclusão óbvia da sua presença ali. Era a zona que devia guardar.

- Sabe o que lhe resta a fazer…

Finalmente o _Mestre_ decidira manifestar-se, observando-o sereno. Claro que sabia. Afinal o nome de _Death_ _Mask_ tinha-lhe sido atribuído por razões óbvias. Era o seu dote. Seria o elemento infiltrado da família nos conhecimentos dos assaltantes.

Ladrão de identidades, era o que lhe chamavam correntemente. Quanto ao sotaque italiano? Custava, mas era perfeitamente capaz de o apagar. Não gostava, mas para grandes males, grandes remédios. Em terreno inimigo, melhor evitar tornar-se _'persona non grata'_.

Saiu calmamente da _villa_, com toda a informação necessária para encontrar e se infiltrar no mundo dos assaltantes.

Famílias comuns, amigos de sempre… cinco jovens aparentemente sem noção alguma da máquina que tinham accionado ao assaltarem um simples café de rua. Nos lábios do italiano, um leve sorriso sádico começava a formar-se ao ler as informações que lhe tinham sido entregues.

Sentado no lugar do motorista, jogou o envelope no banco ao seu lado, ligando a ignição.

A vingança não seria algo rápido. Se bem conhecia o _Mestre_, as tais cinco criaturas iam passar pelas ruas da amargura antes de receberem o golpe final.

Iria fazer o papel que lhe fora competido. Infiltrar-se nas suas vidas, evitar assustar as presas, leva-los a seguirem por eles próprios o caminho que os levava às mãos do _Mestre_.

Os dias seguintes seriam calmos. Bem calmos.

O que custava sempre era colocar a máquina em andamento. Depois do impulso inicial, partindo do princípio que todos fariam o seu trabalho, apenas restava esperar o momento propício.

Era justamente algo que, contra todas as expectativas, Mü tinha muita dificuldade em fazer. Esperar, quieto, estático… deixar as coisas nas mãos de outras pessoas. Não estar presente para ver o desenrolar dos acontecimentos.

Não era uma questão de confiança. Ele era apenas alguém de irrequieto quando um acontecimento como o assalto do _Rosal_ lhe injectava uma dose cavalar de adrenalina.

- O que o _Mestre _disse?

Shion sentado sereno no sofá preto, parecia bem calmo para aquela situação. O rosto apoiado no punho fechado, parecia alheio a qualquer preocupação.

- Parece bem irrequieto Mü.

O jovem suspirou longamente, encostando a cabeça no sofá. Era o único que se permitia aquele tipo de acções diante do _Patriarca_.

- O _Mestre_ descobriu pistas sobre os possíveis assaltantes.

Mü arregalou os olhos, surpreso com a informação. O _Mestre _era muito conservador em certos aspectos. Não gostava que alguém passasse informações entre ele e o _Patriarca_. Preferia de longe deslocar-se à _villa_ deste.

Mü nunca tinha posto os pés na casa do _Mestre_ que não fosse para acompanhar o _Patriarca_ quando este o visitava.

- E já os apanharam?

O mais velho sorriu com a impulsividade.

- Ainda não há certezas que tenham sido eles.

Mü não pareceu satisfeito.

- Não seria a primeira vez que verificavam depois de os apanharem…

- Este caso é diferente Mü. O _Mestre_ mandou Mask tratar do assunto.

Mü voltou a suspirar, resmungando. Para Mask tratar do assunto, era porque a espera seria longa. Mask era perfeito em roubar identidades, mas o tempo que demorava a conviver com a pessoa para criar laços amigais, ou ter a confiança desta, era uma espera atormentadora.

- Não é do seu feitio ser assim tão irrequieto Mü.

- Fui acordado com um telefonema dizendo que o _Rosal_ tinha sido assaltado, vim correndo para cá… quando a adrenalina acabar, eu me acalmo.

O _Patriarca_ riu. Um riso contido, límpido.

- Porque não volta para casa? Saia com Shaka, jante fora, aproveite os tempos em que não é chamado.

- Shaka está com _Ele._

Quando Shaka estava com _Ele_, sabiam que não estaria disponível antes do cair da noite.

- Então a única solução é esperar Mü – o mais novo suspirou resignado – um dia alguém me ensinou sabiamente que cada ofensa neste baixo mundo tem o seu valor. Não nos podemos nunca dar ao luxo de exagerar. Se começar a exagerar, morrerá rápido.

Vingança teria de ser em dose moderada, não se deixar levar por excessos, ou o risco de acertar no alvo errado e criar uma sucessão de _Vendettas_ era elevado.

A espera era algo pelo qual todos teriam de passar. O _Francês_ esperava para voltar a abrir o _Rosal_. Shina esperava pelas visitas pontuais de Shura. Mü esperava pelos resultados do _Mask_.

Mask esperava que _Afrodite_ saísse do banho. Felizmente para ele, tinha uma chave do apartamento do loiro, ou teria de esperar eternamente à porta.

Sentado no sofá de couro, relia os papeis onde estava toda a informação recolhida pelo _Mestre_. No total eram cinco pessoas. Todos homens.  
Resmungou. Era de esperar. Infelizmente, pois mulheres eram bem mais fáceis de manipular. Enrolar.

Paciência. Todos homens infelizmente. A sua sorte não duraria _in aeternis_.

Adolescente inconsequentes. Havia dois irmãos entre eles, aparentemente bem diferentes um do outro.

Finalmente ouviu a porta do banheiro ser aberta, _Afrodite_ saindo com o cabelo molhado, um _robe_ de banho branco apertado na cintura. Não pareceu surpreso com uma presença estranha em sua casa.

- Ora ora ora… quem decidiu fazer uma visita…

Mask apenas grunhiu algo, não se dignando a levantar os olhos da sua leitura. _Afrodite_ sorriu, sumindo por alguns minutos no quarto.

- Soube que foi chamado ao _Mestre_. – _Afrodite_ não gritava. Apenas falara mais energicamente, o suficiente para que a sua voz chegasse à sala.

Mask grunhiu afirmativamente em resposta.

_Afrodite_ voltou à sala, vestindo uma camisa branca e bermuda. Secando ainda os cachos loiros com uma toalha, observava divertido o italiano imerso na leitura que lhe parecia interessante.

- Foi o destacado desta vez?

- Parece que _no _será complicado.

O sueco riu. – Desde quando algo é complicado para o grande _Mephisto_, mais conhecido como Death Mask?

O italiano levantou finalmente os olhos, encarando o loiro com expressão de poucos amigos. Algo no tom de voz do sueco tinha-lhe chamado a atenção. Estaria ele divertindo-se?

- Ainda me pergunto porque venho sempre aqui.

_Afrodite_ alargou o sorriso, sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Talvez porque eu sou o único que o conheço pela sua verdadeira identidade, e não pelas outras todas que rouba e interpreta.

Olhou de relance para as folhas que o italiano tinha nas mãos, vendo informações interessantes.

- Já sabe quem foi?

- Há suspeitas.

- Hum… interessante. – _Afrodite_ jogou a toalha sobre a mesa de centro, pegando no molho de folhas das mãos do italiano. O sorriso constante nos lábios finos alargou-se ao ler os cinco nomes destacados a _negrito._ Seiya, Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu e Ikki.

Com Death Mask em cena, os seus dias estavam contados.

* * *

**Cantinho (mafioso) ariano:**

_¹ __**Occasio facit furem**__:_ A ocasião faz o ladrão.

Não tenho muito a dizer neste capitulo

Apenas tentei responder a todas as reviews do capitulo anterior, numa noite de insónia. Espero que o capitulo esteja a altura dos restantes, aos poucos vão-se revelando outros locais da cidade imaginaria. Sim, porque essa fic não tem lugar especifico. _Villas_, praças dos mercadores, praças góticas há em todo o lado.

Respostas a possíveis perguntas que, sinto, podem aparecer:

Não vale perguntarem que é "ele" que está com o Shaka XD, a única coisa que adianto é que é juiz.

Sim, Shina é garota de programa, mas não uma qualquer. Ela é a dona do estabelecimento e apenas cede a certas pessoas.

Não há muito mais a acrescentar… agradeço as reviews do capitulo anterior, muito muito… e espero que continuem a gostar a historia.

Capitulo dedicado a **Athenas de Áries**: como não consegui escrever mais nada da _Roma_ a tempo e o capitulo anterior foi postado antes do teu aniversario… vai um atrasadinho.

Beijo enorme  
A.s.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

**Agradecimentos: **Especial agradecimento neste capítulo a _Shiryuforever_ pela maravilhosa ajuda no que toca aos vinhos. E, claro, _Athenas de Áries_ pela leitura prévia e incentivo, _as allways_. Thank you!

* * *

**In Memoriam**

Babilónia…

_E pluribus unum__¹_

Enquanto nada parecia acontecer naquele mundinho só dele, o _Francês_ permanecia sentado num banco, estrategicamente situado na praça de frente para o _Rosal_. O cigarro preso no canto dos lábios, deixava os olhos meticulosos vaguearem pelo arranjo que tinha sido feito no café.

"Ficou como novo!" - era o que Milo não parava de afirmar.

E não estava errado de todo.

As temperaturas tinham baixado mas nem por isso usava casaco. Para quê, se ele não sentia o frio?

Pegou no cigarro entre o indicador e o médio, deixando cair as cinzas no chão.

Não chovia, apesar do céu mostrar claramente que não iria tardar.

Ouviu passos de alguém atrás de si. Alguém conhecido. Bem conhecido aliás. Não se abalou quando um pequeno objecto cintilante foi colocado à frente do seu nariz.

Uma chave.

- Aioros entregou-ma esta manhã.

O _Francês_ pegou no objecto metálico, sem dispensar sequer um olhar ao recém chegado. Voltou a inspirar longamente algum fumo, os olhos fixos na porta de madeira que conhecia muito bem.

Envolto num casaco quente, Milo sentou-se ao seu lado contemplando o mesmo ponto à frente de ambos.

Não precisavam trocar palavras. Por vezes com o _Francês,_ o simples silêncio era o suficiente para Milo sentir a sua presença. Não havia tempo para certas perguntas, nem mesmo Milo queria saber as respostas.

O silêncio do _Francês_ era conhecido por ser um bom sinal. Quanto menos ele falasse, melhor se passava a conversa. A espera silenciosa era algo à qual Milo se tinha habituado.

Espiou o ruivo deixar cair o resto do cigarro no chão, pisando-o e levantando-se com a chave na mão direita. A chave que abria a porta do _Rosal_.

O tilintar do espanta espíritos foi de novo ouvido ao fim de duas longas semanas em silêncio.

Tudo estava no seu devido lugar. O _Francês_ passou levemente a mão sobre a bancada reconhecendo a sua textura após o que lhe tinha parecido uma eternidade.

O _Rosal_ era um lugar seguro. O _Seu_ porto seguro para o qual tinha regressado.

Milo tirou o casaco, jogando-o sobre a mesa de sempre, sentando-se na mesma cadeira como se nada dos últimos acontecimentos tivesse sido real.

Para todos os efeitos, o _Rosal_ não tinha sido atacado. Se o _Mestre _negava, tudo não tinha passado de um boato. Mesmo que fosse verdade.

O _Mestre _falava; e os deuses cediam.

Milo respirou fundo observando cada movimento do _Francês_. Com um velho hábito, acendeu ele próprio um cigarro e arrastou um cinzeiro para perto. O _Francês_ não fumava no café. Já Milo era diferente.

Estava na hora de chamar os fiéis de volta.

Cada um fazia a sua vida esperando o _Dia D_. Mü dividia a sua atenção entre o _Patriarca_ e Shaka. Shaka tentava a algum custo livrar-se das amarras do _Patriarca. _Mas havia Mü. E havia _Ele._

No fundo, a sua vida não corria perigo. Por um lado havia _Ele_ com quem podia sempre contar. Por outro, havia Mü, que nunca deixaria que o _Patriarca_ lhe fizesse algo.

Mü estava para o _Patriarca_ assim como Shaka estava para _Ele._ Isso deixava-o mais seguro.

O _Patriarca _e o _Mestre_ comandavam. Regiam-se pela expressão universal '_E Pluribus unum'_. Não interessava o que acontecia com os restantes, desde que a elite permanecesse intacta.

Do seu lado, Shura regia o seu próprio mundo, mesmo que com alguma ajuda do _Patriarca_.

O _Dandy_ deixava-se levar pelo seu eterno vício.

Vagueava pelas ruas calmamente. Do alto dos seus dois metros, cabelo tingido caprichosamente preso, óculos de sol _Armani_, o andar seguro de bem sucedido chamava a atenção de qualquer pessoa.

Sentia-se observado.

Parou em frente à vitrine exuberante, descendo os óculos de sol para observar melhor o terno _Dolce & Gabbana_ cinza da loja _chique_ da Avenida. Inclinou a cabeça para um lado, em seguida para o outro, acabando por se afastar lentamente do vidro para poder olhar melhor.

Estava a ser observado.

Sorriu, voltando a colocar os óculos sobre o nariz e entrou na loja.

Numa cidade daquela envergadura, a probabilidade que alguém prestasse atenção a um homem fazendo compras como aquele era ínfima. No ritmo frenético do dia a dia não havia tempo para tal feito.  
Mas não só o _Dandy _não era um homem como qualquer outro, como aquela ínfima possibilidade existia realmente.

Alto, loiro, pose imponente, não fazia a mínima questão de esconder a sua presença. Ele próprio era alguém como o _Dandy_, que dificilmente passava despercebido. Sobretudo para o _Dandy_. Radamanthys era assim.

O café ainda fumegava sobre a mesa da esplanada, a única coisa que lhe restava era esperar. O _Dandy _ia demorar. Tinha-o seguido tempo suficiente para saber o quanto demorava na escolha do que comprar.

O jornal permanecia ao lado da xícara, um rectângulo vermelho vivo assinalando uma matéria específica.

* * *

_**Cinco jovens desaparecem sem deixar rasto**_

_Cinco jovens com idades entre os 15 e os 17 anos desapareceram na noite de Segunda-feira, nos arredores da cidade. O alerta foi dado pelas respectivas famílias quando doze horas após o desaparecimento das vitimas, continuavam sem noticias de nenhum dos integrantes do grupo._

_O inspector Aioros XXX, da policia__responsável pelo caso, confirmou esta manhã a noticia do desaparecimento aos jornais locais. "Os cinco jovens desapareceram sem deixar rasto na passada Segunda-feira. Shun XXX e o irmão Ikki XXX respectivamente de 15 e de 17 anos; Seiya XXX; Shiryu XXX e Hyoga XXX, todos de 16 anos."_

_As buscas mantêm-se desde Segunda-feira pela policia, que até agora ainda não chegou a nenhuma conclusão. _

* * *

Radamanthys bebeu um gole do líquido morno, relendo os cinco nomes colocados em destaque. Era uma história de desaparecimento como tantas outras… mas tinha uma pequena ideia de onde encontrar os responsáveis por aquela em particular. E tinha a certeza que o _Dandy_ o podia ajudar. Pendeu ligeiramente a cabeça para trás, vendo as nuvens ameaçadoras cobrirem o céu.

Apesar de tudo; estava sendo um dia calmo.

Dias calmos não eram normais no meio em que viviam. Quando eles existiam, nenhum deles se dava ao luxo de os desperdiçar.

Portanto, mesmo Aioria tinha acordado cedo naquele dia, pegado nas chaves do carro e preparou-se para passar a folga com a única pessoa que julgava digna.

Parado à frente do edifício imponente, via um mar de jovens despreocupados rirem, sussurrarem, namorarem…

Ele sim devia estar a sair daquele lugar como os restantes que passavam por ele. Estudantes? Alguns sim… outros limitavam-se a passear os livros, custos da faculdade cobertos pelos pais.

Ainda se lembrava da conversa da mãe quando se recusou a continuar os estudos. O que os livrou, foi a entrada do irmão na escola de polícia. Pelo menos um dos dois precisava seguir um rumo decente. Isso claro, se o irmão não se tivesse deixado corromper.

- Onde? Mas você enlouqueceu! - Arregalou os olhos com a informação que lhe era transmitida ao celular. Afagou levemente os próprios cabelos curtos, deixando escapar um longo suspiro. - Justamente hoje? – rodou os olhos ao ouvir o outro reprova-lo – …tudo bem. Daqui a pouco estarei aí. Mas levo outra pessoa comigo!

Desligando o telefone, colocou-o no bolso no blusão claro. Todos sabiam o quanto ele tinha um temperamento explosivo. Apenas uma pessoa podia chamá-lo em meio de uma folga sem que ele mandasse meio mundo à merda. E todos sabiam disso.  
Por essa razão, quando ouvira a voz de Shura do outro lado da linha, pressentira que a sua calma ia ser abanada com uma reunião de qualquer tipo.

Os olhos verdes atentos vagueavam pelo recinto universitário, tentando achar uma pessoa em especial. Bolsa sobre o ombro, alguns livros pesados nos braços, cabelo ruivo que esvoaçava com a ligeira brisa de inicio de tarde.

Aioria sorriu aproximando-se da jovem que arregalou os olhos surpresa com a sua presença. A mão forte que se ergueu a altura do seu queixo, os lábios húmidos que se aproximaram dos seus calmamente antes que um beijo até contido para os parâmetros daquele homem.

- O que veio aqui fazer?

O moreno alargou o sorriso, pegando nos livros na sua mão. Marin era única no seu estilo. Não muito alta, cabelos ruivos pelos ombros. Uma flor com curvas delineadas e de uma beleza subtil no meio de tantas outras.  
Era isso que tinha chamado a atenção de Aioria. A pérola rara no meio de ervas daninhas.

- Tinha folga hoje. Mas acabaram de me convocar agora mesmo… - comentou envolvendo a cintura da ruiva possessivamente, encaminhando-a para o carro.

- Quem?

Sempre tentando saber de algo. Jogando verde para voltar maduro, tentando assim conseguir alguma informação sobre o trabalho do namorado. "Negócios" dizia ele, mantendo-se vago, evitando aprofundar muito a conversa.

- O meu irmão.

Para onde se dirigiam? Marin não sabia, mas seguia-o apesar do pouco que conhecia verdadeiramente dele. O caminho não era longo, na realidade era bem perto, mas Aioria fazia questão de vaguear pelas ruas fazendo tempo. Apreciando a companhia a sós com a sua ruiva.

Aioria não era como o _Dandy_.

Apesar do seu poder, um pequeno grupo de pessoas mantinha o privilégio de comentar os seus feitos. Ou ausência deles.

Uma pequena comitiva que nesse mesmo momento saboreava um prato maravilhoso de _Moussaka_ que acabava de sair do forno. O restaurante típico não tinha muita gente, para conforto do trio que conferenciava.

- Então? Novidades?

Primeira garfada, acompanhada de um gole de vinho tinto. _Anatolikos_. Não um qualquer.

Shura acabava de desligar o celular, colocando-o no bolso novamente.

- Teremos companhia.

Aioros parou o garfo antes de chegar aos lábios. O trio maravilha estava de novo reunido, o que estava se tornando difícil naqueles tempos.

- Como assim?

- O seu irmão decidiu trazer uma pessoa.

- Espere... – com feições de incredibilidade, o grego pousou o garfo sobre o prato enquanto falava - ... primeira novidade, o meu irmão TEM alguém!

Ao seu lado, Saga saboreava as deliciosas iguarias enquanto deixava a conversa para os dois outros. Gostava de comer em silêncio. Ouvindo barulho, certo, mas mantendo o silêncio. O que conseguia entender dos outros apenas ouvindo as suas conversas valiam todas as palavras do mundo.

- Chama-se Marin, é estudante na universidade. – o espanhol completou, levando um pouco do comer aos lábios – não me pergunte o que ela estuda, porque o seu irmão não chegou a esses pormenores.

Aioros bufou – E como você sabe disso tudo e eu não?

A resposta de Shura foi um movimento de ombros fazendo pouco caso. Era sabido que Aioria tinha uma grande admiração pelo irmão, mas a pessoa a quem se confiava sempre e que detinha a chave para acalmar o seu temperamento explosivo era o espanhol.

Agravado pela distância e pelos empregos tão díspares, a cumplicidade entre os dois irmãos não era das mais próximas.

- Para ele a trazer, significa que estão juntos à algum tempo. – Aioros balançava o garfo à frente do rosto de Shura à medida que tentava arrancar informações.

- Hum…

- Shura! Ele é meu irmão! EU mereço saber!

- Hum…

Aioros suspirou resignado, fechando os olhos e apoiando a testa na palma da mão. Não havia ideia de ser tão casmurro e fechado em relação a um assunto. Pedir ajuda a Saga? Fora de questão… se alguém o incomodasse enquanto comia, não iriam sair dali sem consequências.

No exterior, as nuvens tornavam-se aos poucos mais ameaçadoras. Naquela época do ano, a chuva miudinha mas constante era frequente. Pessoas mais afortunadas aproveitavam o dia na cama, ouvindo o barulho que a água fazia nas janelas. Outras saíam à rua sem chapéu, convencidos que aquela chuvinha não fazia grandes estragos. Mas isso não os impedia de chegar ao final do dia completamente encharcados.

_Afrodite_ gostava de passar esses dias num lugar particular.

Não eram todas as pessoas que entravam ali. Talvez falta de interesse, ou mesmo por se sentirem intimidadas pelo clima que se formava naquele lugar.

As paredes da sala de licitações eram forradas a tecido castanho-avermelho, criando assim algo de acolhedor para os presentes. Talvez o _Dandy _gostasse daquele tipo de coisa, mas não fazia muito o seu estilo. O _Dandy_, apreciador de coisas raras e elegantes, conseguia chegar ao extremo entre o belo e o feio e obrigar a que todos concordassem com o seu bom gosto.

_Afrodite _sorriu, usando um pequeno livro como leque, numa tentativa de aliviar o calor que se tinha instalado na sala. Sentado na última fila de cadeiras, conseguia ter uma vista completa sobre a sala e sobre os licitadores. Atento, seguro e a sua melhor arma, beleza física. _Afrodite_ não era pessoa que passasse despercebido.

Um leilão de obras de arte não era tão simples como parecia. Sobretudo um daquelas dimensões. Os maiores licitadores marcavam presença através de representantes. Fosse o dono de uma galeria, um especialista, conservador, compradores profissionais... A licitação era, por si só, uma arte. Um simples espirro no momento errado podia fazer alguém perder rios de dinheiro por algo que não está interessado.

_Afrodite_ gostava de se encontrar no meio daquele fogo cruzado.

Estabeleceu um breve contacto visual como uma jovem atraente ao fundo à sua frente para logo desviar rapidamente o olhar. Sorriu.  
A licitadora principal do museu de arte estava presente. Isso era bom. Muito bom. Sabia que algumas peças de grande valor seriam leiloadas, mas não ao ponto do museu estar interessado nelas.

A sala estava lotada: pessoas andando de um lado para o outro, cumprimentando-se, a conversar, a ler, algumas conspirações e, finalmente muito cálculo. Infelizmente ele não tinha o dom de Mü de passar completamente despercebido; mas sabia como não dar nas vistas. Uma beleza única, elegante e sóbria.

Os licitadores estavam vestidos a rigor. Leilões no geral, eram locais para ver e ser visto. Mais precisamente chamados de 'Reuniões sociais'. Todas a semanas havia uma colecção diferente de obras de arte à venda em exibição para que todos pudessem ver. Mas o evento principal era o próprio leilão. Era nele que _Afrodite_ tomava conhecimento das _nouveautés. _

Remexeu-se ligeiramente na cadeira, cruzando as pernas. O murmurinho de vozes abafadas era algo estranho para quem não estava habituado àquele tipo de evento.

Despertou, os sentidos em alerta, um sorriso sarcástico aparecendo nos seus lábios.

Todos acabavam de se sentar, a multidão ficou em silêncio.

O leiloeiro subiu ao púlpito.

A alguns quarteirões de distância, ao mesmo tempo em que o leilão seguia o seu rumo, um par de olhos verdes observava o edifício imponente onde estava a pessoa por quem esperava.

Só a escadaria por si já era imponente. Olhou para cima onde o nome _Domus Iustitiae _aparecia em letras maiúsculas acompanhado da representação da Justiça de olhos vendados.

Não gostava daquele lugar… mas havia sacrifícios aos quais não podia, nem queria escapar. Todos os sacrifícios fossem como aquele…

Ajeitou o pólo verde musgo enquanto esperava pacientemente, na medida do possível para a sua paciência.

Esperava Shaka sempre no mesmo lugar. O banco no outro lado da estrada era um lugar estratégico. Aproveitando a sombra de uma árvore, dali conseguia ver todos enquanto ninguém o via a ele.

Shaka estava tratando de um caso um tanto complicado. Nada relacionado com a _família._ Mas por outro lado, tinha uma forte ligação com _Ele, _o que o incomodava profundamente.

Foi naquela longa espera que ouviu o toque suave do celular. O som de uma mensagem. O que podia significar muita coisa.

Como sempre, tinha estado com o _Patriarca_ antes do almoço. Sabia de tudo e estava a par da aproximação iminente do _Dia D_. Apenas precisava de uma confirmação para avisar os restantes.

Uma mensagem cifrada. Leu e releu o pequeno texto que parecia sem sentido para quem não soubesse as palavras chave. Mas para Mü, aquelas palavras eram claras como água. Só restava raciocinar para saber quem avisar.

Milo residia com o _Francês_ e estavam na primeira linha para saber que o _Rosal_ tinha aberto as portas. Entre Aioros e Saga, um deles tinha dado carta branca para voltar a abrir o estabelecimento_._ Logo ambos estavam ocorrentes da grande novidade. As únicas pessoas que restava eram _Afrodite, Mask_ e o _Dandy._

Mas antes disso, tinha algo de mais importante para fazer. Esperar Shaka. Não precisaria esperar muito, considerando a sombra que via se aproximar aos poucos. Não se mexeu, apenas esperando ainda com o olhar preso na tela do celular.

- Algum namorado?

Pasta na mão esquerda, o terno cinza com o qual o vira sair de manhã de casa, o cabelo loiro solto e caprichosamente penteado.

Riu brevemente, levantando-se e contendo um selinho nos lábios do loiro. Estavam em publico. Mü não devia chamar a atenção e apenas aquele gesto implicava isso.

- O _Patriarca_. – entregou o celular a Shaka, para que este lesse o conteúdo da mensagem.

- Uma mensagem cifrada?

- Huhum… - mantendo o sorriso cândido, puxou o outro pelo braço fazendo-o andar pela rua na direcção do restaurante do costume.

- Você entendeu?

- Está bem claro.

Mü sabia quais as palavras chave para decifrar qualquer mensagem do _Patriarca._. Por trás dos traços suaves do rosto e da voz aveludada escondia-se um homem perigoso em quem o _Patriarca_ tinha total confiança.

Por vezes as aparências enganam… a grande maioria delas, somos hipnotizados por um sorriso cândido, uma palavra doce, um toque suave.

Ou uma beleza singular.

_Afrodite_ tinha isso tudo. Beleza, sorriso, toque e sabia onde e quando falar as palavras certas.  
Mas mesmo calado e sentado numa sala cheia de pessoas, não era alguém que se fundisse e apagasse devido à multidão.

Ouviu o som de um martelo bater, antes de uma voz captar a atenção de todos.

- Boa noite senhores e senhoras, sejam bem-vindos a este leilão de Importantes Obras de Arte Simbolista Europeia. Começamos as licitações com a página cinco do catálogo, lote um, onde podem observar uma magnífica tela de _Gustav Klimt_. Temos uma oferta inicial de oito mil. Alguém oferece oito e quinhentos? Oito e quinhentos para o senhor da terceira fila. Nove mil? Nove…

O leilão seguia o seu ritmo enquanto os licitadores remexiam-se nos assentos, reviravam as páginas do catálogo e sussurravam entre eles.

Um _Klimt_ era tentador… era certamente uma obra que qualquer coleccionador devia possuir. O martelo desceu aos quarenta mil, fazendo um ruído intenso de madeira.

O olhar analítico, _Afrodite_ observou de novo a sala à sua volta. Ao fundo, uma equipa de especialistas técnicos inspeccionavam. Conseguiam ver toda a gente que se encontrava ali e onde estavam. Provavelmente iriam memorizar o máximo de rostos possíveis, licitadores suspeitos ou apenas observadores. Embora não pudessem fazer nada para intervir, podiam identificar manobras ilícitas que inevitavelmente aconteciam no decurso do leilão.

A cena prosseguia no seu ritmo vigoroso quando _Afrodite_ sentiu um ligeiro tremor no bolso do _blaser._ Ouvindo os murmúrios de fundo, observou um número desconhecido aparecendo na tela piscando. Número desconhecido… suspirou. Tinha uma ligeira ideia de quem estava tentando contactá-lo. Não podia ignorar aquela chamada.

- Alô… - sussurrou tentando fazer-se ouvir do outro lado da linha. Não eram poucas as pessoas que falavam constantemente ao telefone durante aqueles eventos, contactando os verdadeiros licitadores procurando por indicativas. Ele podia facilmente passar por um.

O silêncio manteve-se do outro lado da linha. Olhou uma última vez para a tela, verificando o número. Não, não era nenhum que ele soubesse de cor. Quando voltou a colocar o auscultador no ouvido, reconheceu a voz que começava a falar num tom baixo, evitando assim que outras pessoas ouvissem a conversa. Era Mü.

"- _Demoliu os altares, os troncos sagrados e os ídolos, reduzindo-os a pó, e destruiu todos os altares portáteis de incenso por todo o país de Israel. Só depois, regressou a Jerusalém."_

_Afrodite_ murmurou algo em resposta, desligando o celular. Olhou uma ultima vez à sua volta, memorizando nos mínimos pormenores o _Klimt_ que tinha acabado de ser comprado. Apenas uns segundos. A sua memória visual era algo excepcional. Um olhar, não precisava de mais.

Conhecia os compradores, e para onde a obra era levada antes de ser colocado em exposição. Antes disso, seria preparado e trocado o quadro para a futura exposição ao público. Nos próximos três dias seria tempo de agir.

Ajeitou o _blaser_ e passou os dedos nos longos cabelos enquanto saía do edifício.

Atravessou a rua e entrou no lado do pendura do _Mercedes_ que esperava por ele.

- Viu-o?

_Afrodite _assentiu à medida que colocava o cinto. O cheiro intenso a tabaco indicava que _Mask_ tinha fumado bastante enquanto esperava. Detestava aquele cheiro que se impregnava no cabelo, roupa… o cheiro característico da pele de _Mask_. Não a cigarro, mas uma mistura de cigarrilha com menta, que em certos momentos lhe dava a volta à cabeça.

- Para onde vamos? – ligou a ignição, sentindo um leve roçar da mão do loiro sobre a sua coxa.

- O _Rosal_. Estão-nos esperando. – sorriu ao perceber o ar de incredibilidade do italiano, confirmando com a cabeça.

Todos esperavam pela abertura do _Rosal_, alguns pensavam que a demora estava sendo longa demais, outros pensando que não abriria tão cedo.

Ninguém mexia com o _Rosal_. Isso era claro, mas tinha-se acentuado com o desaparecimento dos cinco jovens que se tinham atrevido a fazê-lo.

Apesar do destacamento de Aioros para resolver o crime, e do apoio de Saga para esconder tudo o que se relacionasse com a _família_, Shaka tinha a certeza que iria sobrar para ele.

Bastava que alguém se interessasse muito pelo caso para agitar as águas calmas até então.

Mas enfim… saiu do carro esperando que Mü fizesse o mesmo. Não gostava muito daquele lugar por diversas razões, mas enquanto integrante activo tinha de estar presente durante aquelas reuniões para fazer o ponto da situação. Por outro lado, gostava de se manter ao corrente, para saber o que o esperava.

Detestava surpresas.

Atravessou a praça acompanhando Mü. Abriu a porta de madeira, ouvindo o tilintar do espanta espíritos ressoar. Não era os únicos que faltavam, mas os outros não deviam demorar muito. Todos tinham sido avisados.

A vida do _Rosal_ tinha retomado o seu rumo, o seu verdadeiro objectivo desconhecido para as pessoas que passavam na rua. Despreocupadamente passavam por ele, algumas sem nem sequer dispensar um olhar rápido à porta de madeira ou às pesadas cortinas que tapavam parcialmente as janelas. Outras mais atentas, pedindo indicações por estarem perdidas ou apenas por curiosidade, olhavam a placa fixa no edifício do café onde o nome da praça era para muitos um ponto de referência.

_Praça de Jerusalém._ Não era um nome fácil de ser esquecido.

* * *

**Cantinho mafioso ariano:**

_**¹**__** E pluribus unum: **__"E todos por um"_

Não há muito o que dizer sobre este capitulo… acho que deve ter sido o capitulo mais difícil que alguma vez escrevi. Simplesmente tive que o fazer por partes e depois juntá-las… acho que a falta de inspiração está a querer atacar (se já não o fez).

_Well_, tirando isso, algumas ideias foi tiradas de livros que tenho lido ultimamente, sem os quais nunca seria capaz de descrever como seria um leilão de obras de arte. Sim, _Afrodite_ está de olho no quadro… e sim, acho que ele vai desaparecer não tarda.

E acho que é tudo por agora… obrigada por lerem.

_A.s._


End file.
